Primitive Violation
by UlurNaga
Summary: TF: Prime. Optimus/OC A woman is captured in a Decepticon crossfire with Prime and he is forced to do something terrible against his will. Torn between what he is, violator, or victim? Contains swearing, Sparkrape and lots of sexual content. Collab with Ellmarr.
1. Torrential Downpour

**So, this story is a collaborative idea that one of my readers, Ellmarr, came to me with.**

**The story idea, character concept and the story concept are all hers; I'm just the one stringing it all into a fully written story.**

**She gives me the concept and idea, and I convert it to writing with my own words.**

**This story is going to be containing a LOT of sexual content, including the dealing with of rape, sexual human/mech interactions and just a lot of general sexual context. **

**It is going to be a story for mature audiences, so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD please **_**be**_** mature. I do not want to have people reviewing just to say 'I don't like this type of story because blah, blah, blah'**

**Okay?**

**If you don't like the context of this story, then PLEASE just don't read it. I cannot stress that enough, people.**

**On the same note though, if you're enjoying it then by all means please drop a review. If you have ideas or things you want to see in the story, make sure you take it up with Ellmarr, because the plot of this story isn't mine.**

**Writing is mine, idea is hers. She's the one you have to talk to :)**

**Also, the updates for this story are going to be quite slow and possibly very infrequent, because I want to finish Primary Mechanisms before I fully devote myself to this one. I just wanted to get the Pilot Chapter up for Ellmarr, considering she'd waited so patiently for me to make a start on it.  
>Hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

"_So how long do you estimate the travel time to be, Optimus_?"

The Prime was quiet for a moment as he calculated his route back to base before he reactivated the com-link. "All things going well, I should be there by midday tomorrow. But this weather is causing a delay…"  
>"<em>Hmm…weather reports in your location are claiming a severe storm. Apparently there's a hurricane a little distance from the area, not severe; but you're probably just experiencing the fringe of the storm<em>."

Rain was pelting down on the windscreen of the Peterbilt, the dark night leaving his headlights as the only form of light in the blackness. The wind buffeted the outer of the truck and the ice cold of the sky-water causing a slight chill to the plating. Uncomfortable but by no means unbearable. As he rolled down the interstate he noticed a figure along the shoulder of the desert road with one arm stuck out bearing a thumb, a hitch-hiker looking to get out of the rain themself; but unfortunately he could not offer aid. It would be impractical to their government secret to allow a stranger in the cabin of a truck with no driver. As much as his nature wished to offer refuge for the human, he was bound by the metaphorical red-tape of the military.

Caught up in his musings, he failed to see the massive pool of water on the roadside until it was too late. Trying to swerve away at the last moment, he was still forced to drive through the enormous puddle and it arched up onto the wet dirt of the roadside. He hoped to Primus that the hitch-hiker had been far enough away from him to avoid getting further saturated.  
>"My scans show a rest-stop up ahead, Ratchet. I can't detect any life forms, but it's about a few miles ahead. I just passed a roadside information sign and it claims to have a truck-stop rest area."<p>

"_Good, you stasis for the night and hopefully the weather clears up. I can hear it over the com-link, it sounds quite violent_."

A confirming sound travelled back to the medical officer and the two old friends exchanged a brief goodbye before the link disconnected.

True to his scan results, a light appeared on the horizon within only another 15 minutes or so of driving. However as he pulled up, he realised that the truck-stop had been long since abandoned. There was a disused gas station which the light source was coming from; exuding from a single, long abandoned outdoor light at the edge of the premises. All the undercover shelter including the station's main roof, was dilapidated and demolished, there was nothing for him to park under. A few vending machines were located near the building, but those were mostly empty and appeared out of order. The rain was making the ground soggy and his tyres sunk into the dirt a little bit as he parked to the side of the building, facing the road before turning off his headlights.  
>His meeting with the congregations of government officials had been severely draining; they were certainly humans that he didn't feel particularly warm towards. He was tired, homesick and consequently a little bit cranky. He just wanted to be back at base with his soldiers and friends.<p>

"Tomorrow…" he mumbled to himself, finally going offline and feeling the pull of stasis surrounding him.

"Fantastic. Just fan_tastic_!" Tory groaned, pulling the hood of her jacket up in an _attempt_ to shield herself from the rain. Not that it did her much good, she was already well beyond saturated… she didn't say it wasn't an **in-vain **attempt…

_Thought I'd left this damn weather back in Seattle…_

Lifting her hand to try and wipe water that was dripping from the tip of her nose, she growled in frustration at the little good that it did; considering her hands were just as soaked. Shoving her hands into the pocket of her hoodie, she tried to suppress a shiver as a cold wind whipped around her soaked form; near chilling her to the bone.

Jasper was her destination. Good old Jasper…

She hadn't seen the damn place in a few good years, but after so long of travelling and wandering she had decided it was finally time to make the round trip back to where her journey had started. She supposed it would be nice to revisit the place she'd called home before everything had turned to shit.

Caught up in her thoughts, the dishevelled little ruffian didn't see the metal pole of a road sign; and unfortunately for her, she found it with her face.

"_JESUS_!" she screeched, holding her nose as her eyes pricked with reactive tears from having hit the ducts in the bridge of her nose. Stepping back in surprise, she lost her footing and tripped backwards; landing ass first in the saturated mud. She couldn't help but laugh sardonically; it was just her luck, "Oh that's just fucking _peachy_!"

Climbing to her feet, she could feel the horribly cold water soaking through her baggy jeans, right through to the fabric of her underwear. A reactive chill set in her bones as she glared up the sign through her long, waterlogged strands of dark, ash-blonde hair. Her scowl would have probably been almost comical if another person had been there to witness it, her bottom lip pursed irritably to one side, her blue eyes framed with water-clumped eyelashes and rainwater streaming down her nose. The weather was practically freaking _torrential_ for Christ sake.

With an angry yell, she belted the pole with her steel-capped boots before stepping back to look at it. There was no moon that night, and even if there had been, the clouds would have been too thick to let it through. Pulling a cheap, Wal-Mart brand pocket torch from her jeans, she flicked it on and illuminated the road sign with its near-pitiful light.

**Rest Stop/Gas – 3 Miles**

**Jasper, Nevada – 200 Miles**

"Oh, well thank _God_ for that," she exclaimed, "_finally_ some good luck!"

Shifting the weight of her backpack so that it was even on both shoulders, she took off with a slightly more determined pace. So Jasper was still a ways to go, but at least maybe she'd be able to stop off for some food and a decent place to wait out the rain. In the morning she's keep trekking towards her once-hometown.

All of a sudden though, she could hear a rumbling in the distance behind her and she attuned her ears to the noise. It sounded like a road train; perhaps if the driver was feeling charitable she could hitch a lift to the gas station ahead. After all, it was going to take her about an hour to get to it on foot and although she was already soaked and beyond filthy; Tory Baker didn't exactly feel like marching it all the way down a 3 mile stretch of deserted road. Almost hopefully, she stuck out her thumb and watched as the vehicle's headlight began to approach; bathing the road in neon white light.

To her dismay, the truck made no signs of slowing down and it was only with the road train's headlights illuminating the road that she saw the massive torrential puddle left by the still bucketing rain that hounded her. _He wouldn't…_ she thought desperately, _I get it that he won't pick me up…but… surely the trucker bastard won't be that __cruel__…_

But as her thoughts ran along the notion of the truck driving through the pooling, dirty water, she realized that he had yet to change direction or swerve. The wheels moved a fraction to the side as if attempting to get out of its path, but it was way too late for that.

"Oh no, no, no, _NO_!" she screamed, just as the massive behemoth tore through the ground water, the liquid arching up in a menacing wave and _bucketing_ on her before the vehicle kept going. Furious, tired, hungry and absolutely _seething_, she thrashed angrily at the air and gave a violent, angry scream to the now distancing vehicle, "_FUCK YOU MAN!_ THAT WAS SO _**NOT COOL**_!"

The too-long sleeves of her khaki jacket twisted into her fists and she dug her hands under the hood to grip her hair, too pissed off at the entire situation to even fight it anymore. Wiping mud from her dark framed, rectangular glasses didn't do anything either, her muddy hands just streaked them more. Jutting out her bottom lip in frustration, she resolved that the only thing she could do was to just suck it up and keep walking.

And walk she did.

An hour and a half it took her, trudging one foot in front of the other continuously with no stops to catch her breath or soothe her aching calves. She kept her mind focused on the goal, and eventually she was rewarded with the sight of an old floodlight. Against her own volition a grin split her muddy, saturated features and she pumped her fist victoriously.

"Ooh-to-the-freaking-_RAH!_" she exclaimed, habitually using her father's Marine 'ooh-rah' cry as she usually did when she felt accomplished. Breaking out into a run, she set her sights on shelter, and maybe some food and a bed for the night.

But to her horror and disappointment, the 'rest' area of the site was demolished, and a lonely pathetic looking gas station with no roof was leftover; probably to be torn down at a later date. Tory groaned and tried to wipe the water from her face with her already drenched sleeve.

Needless to say, it was fairly counter-productive.

"Why do you hate me?" she screamed immaturely at the stars, too sleep-deprived, hungry and exhausted to care what an idiot she look like right about now. Trying to at least scout herself out some food, she kicked in the fibreglass window of one of the vending machines and gulfed down a chocolate bar that tasted like it had been there for at least a year. But food was food, she was too hungry to give a crap. Just as she finished the confection, a loud, explosive round of thunder ripped across the sky; making her jump and follow the arching light across the clouds with her eyes.

That was when she spotted a truck parked to the side of the gas station, its headlights dimmed and the windscreen tinted to near-complete blackness. Maybe this was the trucker who had passed her by before? It didn't look like it had been there a long time, and it had a sleeping cab in the back. Maybe if she asked r_eally_ nicely he'd let her sleep in the front seat. Hell, a sore back was better than sleeping in the mud.

Jogging over to where the massive vehicle was stationed, tripping over a few times from the slick surface of the dirt, she raised her fist and thumped on the door, the sound muted by the water absorbing the impact.

"Hey! Anybody in there? Open up! Please! Hello?" she called up over the wind, "I just need somewhere dry until this rain dies off! Please?"  
>As if to spite her, the rain began to double in torrent, if that was even <em>possible<em>. There was so much rain coming down that when she breathed in, she could almost feel herself inhaling the drops.

This sucked.

"Mister, come _on_! I'm not going to kill you or anything! JESUS, don't be a jackass! At least let me know you can _hear_ me, for fuck sake!" her irritation at being cold, sore and _saturated_ was at snapping point, and in a fit of defiant anger she reached for the handle to try and yank it open.

To her surprise, the door was not locked.

Tory bit her lip in trepidation, not actually having expected to be able to open the door. She was one of those people whose bark was worse than their bite; she could threaten a beating all day long but never actually have any intention of hurting someone. Not to say that she _couldn't_ kick someone's ass, she just preferred not to. So to have her long winded screaming actually get some results…sort of stunned her. But her desire to be out of the horrid weather won out over her desire to not be intrusive, and she hauled herself up into the cab, tossed her bag into the seat and shut the door with a thump behind her.

"Look, mister before you start screaming at me I just want to say-" she turned to speak to the truck owner in the sleep cabin, only to find it empty. "…Whoa…what the hell?"

The whole _truck_ was empty.

No signs of an actual driver were evident, no typical beer can or shotguns or trucker cap slung over the headrest. Maybe the driver was just really _tidy_? But then again…that didn't explain where said driver was. With a shrug, Tory decided that she no longer cared; she just wanted to get out of these horrid wet clothes.

Her head fell back into the headrest for a moment, just to ease the strain on her tired legs and clear her aching head. A heavy sigh escaped her as she grabbed her back from the passenger seat and dropped it into the sleeper cabin with a loud 's_quish_' as it hit the truck floor.

Meanwhile Optimus, who had been deep within the reaches of stasis, was startled awake by an ice-cold _something_ landing heavily on the leather of the interior in his cab. He activated his EM field and tried to assess the danger; whether or not this new intruder was some kind of threat. He obtained a visual of his cab, and was greeted with the sight of a slightly underweight young woman wearing oversized jeans, pulled in tight at her hips with an old belt; probably to keep them from falling down due to their incorrect sizing. Her thick, bomber-style hooded jacket was deep khaki in colour, splotched with mud and saturated from the external weather.

Long, damp strands of dark blonde hair hung about her face in tendrils, and her glasses were streaked with mud. Normally he would be obligated to eradicate such an intruder from his person, given the danger it posed to being discovered by a civilian…but she looked as though she'd been through a very rough day. The soldier in him was telling him to follow protocol and expel her from the cabin.

But the _Autobot_ in him didn't have the heart to turn away someone in need.

Instead of doing as he would have recommended any of his soldiers to do, he stayed silent and made no motion as to remove the woman. She had tossed her bag into the sleeping cabin and was now climbing over the bench seat into the back, probably planning to sleep there. He simply hoped that she didn't plan to 'steal' the vehicle, because then he would be forced to remove her.

To his surprise, instead of laying down on the cabin mattress to rest she unzipped the jacket and dropped it beside her, ruffling her hair in an attempt to separate some of the sticking strands. The baggy jeans were next to go, and Optimus found himself fascinated by the process. Not in a sexual manner, he just found it interesting to see a human in such a state of undress; it seemed like something similar to when a Bot was in just their protoform with no constrictive armour.

Their natural state.

Needless to say, there were very few times in his life on earth where humans saw fit to undress in company, something about nudity being a social taboo. But as he observed this girl, he noticed several things that he had not quite expected. Scars, for one thing; and discoloured patches mottling down the arch of her back, more than likely pigment scars from previous bruising. None of it looked fresh, in fact some of them looked to be years old. Interestingly enough though, despite her state of undress, she had yet to remove the necklace she wore.

He instantly recognized it as a set of military ID plates, or 'dog-tags' as the soldiers called them. But there was a unique addition that he had never seen a soldier wear with their identification plates, there were two plain white gold bands on the chain as well; rested against the tags. Curiosity peaked, and Optimus found himself wishing that he could openly ask her what they were from.

He was distracted from his thoughts as his detection radar spiked, recognizing a familiar signal. A Decepticon was in the area…but surely they couldn't detect his presence; not only had he been in stasis, but he was well trained at guarding his own Energon signature. Then he felt his Spark near plummet to the depths of the Pit itself…

His EM field…

He had _used_ his EM field to verify the presence of a human in his cabin…They were unable to be cloaked, and there was every chance that the Decepticons now knew where he was…should he make a break for it and try to explain to the girl later, or could he find a way to expel her from the cab to keep her safe? Frantically trying to think, he turned to check her state.

She was currently dressed in only a mismatched bra and underwear set, both of which looked to be damp from the absorption of the rainwater, but much to Tory's dismay, she didn't have any spares. So she resolved to just let them dry on her, and get her fresh clothes out for when she was ready to change; it wouldn't be the first time she'd slept in her underwear.

Pulling out a fresh t-shirt and some different jeans, she propped them onto the driver's seat to dry; seeing as they were relatively damp from having her backpack soaked all the way through. Throwing her soaked jeans, her shirt and her sopping wet bag into the passenger side with wet slap, she rolled her shoulders and groaned at the aching feeling in her back muscles. She'd been trekking for at _least_ 3 days; usually trying to get hitchhikes in between towns at least part of the way.

"Now let's see…these are going to dry a lot better if there's heat…wonder if this ghost-trucker left his keys in the car…" leaving her khaki jacket and her heavy boots in the back of the sleeper, she leaned heavily over the bench seat to the cabin and swung herself over it; squinting in the dark to try and locate a set of keys.

Nothing in the ignition, and there wasn't any trace of them in the glove box or under-console. It looked like whoever this mystery trucker was, he at least had the sense not to leave his keys in the vehicle. That was unfortunate for her.

"Damn. Looks like I'm just waiting it out..." she mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly a loud crash rocked the car, and she screamed; her heart hammering in her chest. Was it the owner of the truck? Had he _shot_ at her or something? It had sounded like it had come from the roof, and as if in retaliation to the very thought, large spikes of metal pierced the glass of the windows and gripped the roof of the semi like a grappling claw.  
>"What the holy HELL-?"<p>

"You need to get out of here! Run!"

Her head whipped around the cabin, trying to locate the source of the liquid baritone voice; her brain seeming to tell her that it had come from the direction of the radio system…but that would be crazy! Stereos didn't _talk_, and besides; the truck wasn't even on! However in rebuttal of her thoughts, the cabin passenger door swung open a fraction, the metal grappler restraining its full mobility. She expected to see someone there, trying to open the door…but there was nobody…

The semi was lurched upward, as though the hook was trying to lift it; and there was not enough light outside for her to see. Was it a crane, or some kind of helicopter? The truck squealed as the metal was put under strain, the brakes locked in a vain attempt to remain stationary.

"_RUN!_" she radio (_yeah, __DEFINITELY__ the radio that time_) yelled at her commandingly.

But Tory couldn't understand what was going on, her eyes were glued in terror to the blackness of the windscreen and she didn't move. She could have sworn that she saw two glowing red spots just in front of the hood. They glowed like the eyes of a demon, but _eyes_, really? That wasn't possible.

A deep, metallic growl rumbled outside, drowning out the thunder momentarily before she heard a sinister, rasping chuckle, "_Found_ you, Prime!"

"NO!" the stereo cried, a metallic roar sounding like that of…a distress _man_.

Tory squealed as the massive, multi-tonne road train was actually _lifted_ into the air. She was engulfed in a horrid sense of vertigo as the ground was drawn further and further away from her. In the wind of the storm, the suspended truck buffeted and she was tossed against the wall of the cab; she frantically tried to find purchase on the seats with her bare feet, which only resulted in her accidentally kicking her belongings towards the still open door.  
>"SHIT! AH! NO!" she screamed, jumping for her things without thinking; out of instinct. Everything she owned was in that bag, nothing sentimental, but clothes and money, her old iPod. "NO, NO, NO!"<p>

She was too late. The bag slipped between her fingers and tumbled out into the wind; and Tory watched it drop, only just now realizing how _far off the ground_ the truck was. With a horrified gasp, she stared in shock as her things spilled from the satchel and rained down towards the earth; away from wherever the fucking flying _truck_ was taking her.

Another bout of high altitude wind rocked the vehicle and Tory _screamed_ as her slippery, muddy, near-naked form slid across the leather seating; unable to find a grip. Her heart stopped in that tiny instance when she realized what was happening, having it feel like slow motion.

She was going to **fall** out of the truck. In **mid-air**.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she closed her eyes and waited for the sensation of plummeting to the earth like an over-sized, blonde rock. And waited…

It didn't come.

Shooting her eyes open, she could still see that she was half hanging out of the door, the wind and rain pelting her face mercilessly and causing her hair to stream into her eyes. Flinging her face up to look around, she noticed the passenger side seatbelt twined tightly around her ankle; binding her tightly. Tory couldn't help but release a disbelieving, almost cynical laugh as she pulled herself up into the safety of the cabin and forced the door back closed.

She'd been saved…by a seatbelt?

"Talk about a stroke of fucking _luck_!" she exclaimed, trying to still the hammering in her chest and regain her breath.

"You should have run when you had the chance…" came that familiar man's voice from the speakers, obviously addressing her. Now that she had the chance to actually be sure that it was coming from the vehicle, Tory was figuratively shitting herself.

"What the fuck is this? Knight Rider? She screeched, climbing up onto her haunches to perch on the seat.

"I fear that you are in danger now…I do not know where they are taking us."

"They? What the fuck? What in Hell's name is going _on here_?"

"I'm–" the voice from the surround sound was cut off abruptly.

Whatever was suspending this _fucking possessed_ truck up in the air was obviously buffeted once more by the wind and rain, and that in turn cause the semi to swing violently again. Tory, who was technically 'squatting' in the passenger seat with no safety belt was thrown violently against the roof of the cab with a solid 'oof' escaping her already burning lungs. Another one of her screams started to sound up her throat as she was then buffeted across the cabin; but it was cut short as she struck her head on the seatbelt holder at the side of the vehicle.

Her vision spotted and blurred white for just a fraction of a second.

Then finally, her world went black.

**See that Review button down the bottom? Feed the starving writer with a nice one, would you?  
>I get kind of hungry :(<br>Hahahaha!**


	2. Resolute Comradery

**Sorry about the wait between updates for this story, but I pre-warn you that updates on this one is not going to be 'regularly' consistent. Wait between chapter may be a short time, or a long one.  
>In this one we get a tiny little glimpse into Tory's historystory and we also bare witness to what a sicko Starscream is.**

**There are strong suggestions of sex and more specifically rape, in this chapter and these will be major play factors throughout the fic.  
>It deals with Sparkrape, and will contain a great deal of sexual content. AND TORY SWEARS, so don't be offended by the content because YOU HAVE BEEN THOROUGHLY WARNED.<strong>

**If it isn't your cup of tea, I understand. But if it isn't, just don't read it; I don't want mine or Ellmarr's inboxes spammed with '**_**I LIEK TTLY DUN LIEK DIS STORYYY**_**' because I like to think you're all more mature than that :)  
>Much love guys!<br>Enjoy.**

Whilst the young human in his cabin was unconscious, the Prime's worst fears had come to fruition.

He had been captured by Decepticons.

Optimus felt like _kicking_ himself for having been so foolish as to let his guard down. Using an EM detector field, in uninhabited terrain where 'Cons could roam freely?

_Stupid_.

The Decepticon warship was their current hold, but Optimus was unsure as to _where_ exactly they were. He had been left in what looked like one of their medical containment cells, with a large metal berth to one side and a collection of various devices which he could only assume were to torture victims and captives. He would have gone so far as to claim one of said instruments as a weapon of self-defence, but he was restrained in his alt mode by a myriad of chains and restraints; effectively anchoring him to the opposite side of the room.

In any case, he could not transform with the human still out cold within his cab.

He was concerned for her physical health, because she had been out for a good hour now; having been unconscious through the entire ordeal. Starscream had been there to 'greet' him upon arrival, but had seemingly had very little luck with regards trying to get the Prime to transform into his bipedal mode.

It seemed the Decepticon second-in-command had taken over upon Megatron's end, and Optimus had received quite a beating in their attempts to pry information from him. Of course, he hadn't said a thing to aid them; a fact which frustrated the sick Decepticon all the more. Having ordered their prisoner be taken to the cell in which he currently resided, Starscream had informed Optimus that he would return later with some far more…_creative_ methods to make him talk.

This worried the Autobot commander, because Starscream was renowned for his twisted and volatile methods with gaining intel. It was one of the very reasons Megatron had tolerated the shady, somewhat disloyal member of his crew. Primus only knew what sort of despicable methods the flight master had up his pistons.

A movement within his cabin startled him, but Optimus found himself somewhat relieved to sense the human girl moving around.

It meant she was alive, at least.

Flickering his sensors which were restricted to the area of the cell and the corridor just outside of it, given the EM restraint barriers in place, he noticed that there were no guards stationed outside the door. None within detectable range at least; but he had no doubt that the door to the cell was under surveillance. Starscream knew better than to underestimate him; but at least this meant he could address the girl without the 'guards' becoming aware of her.

Inside the truck, Tory had woken with a splitting headache.

Her mouth felt dry, and her hair stuck to her bare skin in semi damp tangles from the rain she'd previously been walking in. With an aching groan, she forced herself to open her eyes and sit up; she'd been out cold on the floor of the sleeping cabin in the truck.

_The truck_!  
>"Holy shit…" she cursed under her breath, suddenly remembering what had happened before she'd so gracefully knocked her own lights out. "Where the hell am I…?"<p>

"Our location is unknown, but we are in a holding cell." Came a deep baritone from the radio. The same baritone that had spoken to her a few times before she'd blacked out.

In a near full-bodied spasm, Tory gasped and twisted her hand up in front of her body to clutch the tags at her neck and clench one of her palms into a tense fist, as if ready to fight; as though taking on a truck radio was perfectly normal…

"What. The. Hell?" she screeched, her back thumping into the wall of the cabin and tangling her feet into one another on the sleeper. Her blue eyes were wide and frantic, trying to determine whether or not she was just going insane.  
>"It's alright." Came the voice, "Please stay calm."<p>

"….Calm?" she gasped, "Dude, you're a _truck_. What the hell?"

A loud, roaring kerfuffle (_something greatly resembling an argument amongst whoever their captors were_) sounded from somewhere far off followed by a metallic clang, and Tory turned her head towards the source of the sound, concerned about what the hell she'd gotten herself into. Well…if she was going to be stuck in this 'holding cell' as the truck had called it, she may as well make familiarities.

"So…you got a name Mr…uh…truck?" she asked, scratching the back of her neck nervously; she was trying to ignore the fact that she was only dressed in a pair of black cotton briefs and her blue bra.

"My name is Optimus Prime." The speakers rumbled. He was still trying to get a com-link to connect, but it was a vain hope. Starscream was intelligent enough to know that calling for back-up would be the first thing Prime tried to do. His communications systems would need repairing.

That is…if he ever got out of here.

"I'm Tory…" she mumbled cautiously, her fingers twisting into the chain around her neck in a nervous, somewhat frightened manner, "Tory Baker. So…what exactly is going on…_Optimus_? How can you talk, I mean…you're a _truck_."

"So you have pointed out." He said gently, trying to find some humour in their currently bleak situation. If the human started to panic, then he would have to occupy his time with trying to calm her rather than being able think of a plan.

He proceeded to tell her a rather _abbreviated _version of the story about the Autobot/Decepticon war; of how they were forced to evacuate from Cybertron and of Megatron's tyranny before his recent downfall. There was much that she didn't understand, and she was honest enough to inform him that she didn't really believe any of it…but he understood that.

He noticed that the human had gone rather silent in the wake of all the information, his interior visual spotted one of her hands clasped tensely over the military issue tags; clutching them so tightly that the knuckles on her hand were turning white.

"…Are you alright…?" he asked her gently, still a little wary of her reacting badly to the whole situation.

Tory was silent for a minute before she took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to still her heart and stop herself from freaking out over the mass overload of information. "Well…I guess considering I went from hitch-hiking, to being abducted inside an alien truck…and locked in some bad guy's ship…I'm not freaking out _too_ badly." She sighed heavily and tried to will away her goose bumps from the chill of being in a state of undress. "What…what about you?"

A rumbling 'hmm' sounded before he spoke again, his voice deep and level in an attempt to keep her feeling calm, "Much the same as yourself I suppose…" he noticed her nod and twist her slender fingers into the chain again; leaving red marks in the skin, "If you don't mind my asking…I was curious…why are you wearing military issue identification plates…?"

She looked down and pulled her hand out in front of her. Optimus did not miss the fond look that glinted across her eyes as she viewed them, they clearly had value to her of a sentimental nature.

"They were my Dad's…" she murmured with a distant smile, "He was a U.S Marine."  
>"…Was?"<p>

"Yeah…he was killed a few years ago. I asked to keep these, rather than sending them back to the army…"

Optimus was silent for a moment, not having expected something like this; she hardly seemed the type to have been well-briefed in the aftermath of war. "What of your mother…?"

Sliding her fingers thoughtfully into the two silver bands on the chain, she tilted her head to the side with a distant expression, "Car accident. Two years ago, I survived it…she didn't." she held up the tags and rings, hoping he could see them, "These are my parents' wedding rings. I keep them to remind me…of what I'm fighting for, you know?"

"…I am sorry…" he murmured. However the young woman shook her head seriously.

"Don't be. Dad knew what being a Marine would risk, and Mom…she was so broken after he died that it's probably better this way. At least she's with him now."

"But now you are alone…?"

Her eyes darkened in a way that made him curious as she clenched the tags tighter and spoke again, "Sometimes being alone means that you're safe, you know. It isn't always a bad thing." She shrugged and released the necklace, scratching the back of her neck tensely, "So with the supposed…alien bad guys…What will they do to us?"

"I'm not sure…but I will do what I can to keep you safe; I promise."

Optimus didn't miss the hasty change in subject, but clearly it was not something she wanted to dwell on; and he was not going to press her. Especially not when she was still sceptical about whether or not all of this was even _real_.

She would not believe it until she saw it, and he feared that would be a moment that came all too soon. It was only a matter of time before Starscream decided he was awake, and that he could try to get some intel from him. Optimus would not admit it aloud…but he was afraid.

Starscream was one of Megatron's most skilled interrogators, mostly because he used far more underhanded methods than a beating. The flight commander could twist the mind and violate the most vulnerable parts of a bot until they begged for mercy. In his time as a participant in this war, there had been times that Optimus had seen the results of the Decepticon's sick interrogation methods; bots whom had possessed wills of steel, broken and destroyed within their mental processors.

He would do his very best as Prime to fight against an end like that, but he would be foolish to say he was not concerned. Particularly for the little female in his cabin; if Starscream discovered her there was no telling what the organic-hating bot would do to her.

Speaking of which…the door to the cell made a screeching beep, and the aforementioned Decepticon entered the room. His lithe, slender frame making him look the very image of an agile cat ready to pounce its prey. Optimus felt Tory tense in the back, peeking out the windshield from between the seats.

"Holy mother of shit…" she whispered, "That's one of them, right? The bad guys?"

"Yes…" he murmured quietly, not allowing his speakers to go above a murmur in order to avoid drawing Starscream's attention to her. "You must stay low, and do not speak a word…"

She nodded, not really sure if he could see her or not. Considering she was in underwear, she _really_ hoped not.

"So, Prime. How have you enjoyed your stay with us so far?" the deep, almost _snake-like_ baritone hissed at the captive Autobot.

"What do you want from me, Starscream? Get to the point." Optimus stated back. His voice was filled with such command and authority that Tory was momentarily stunned. She was starting to believe what he'd said about their being a war; about him being in a sort of 'military' position. He didn't sound afraid at all.

The one he had addressed as Starscream gave a metallic scoff, pacing back and forth in front of the bound truck.

"Now, now…such an attitude after all our…_hospitality_; all we want is information, Prime."

"On the Autobots." he replied, clearly not a question; he _knew_ this Decepticon well. He was not in the mood to be 'bullshitted' as humans said. His mind was clicking and turning in an attempt to find a way out of this, for the human girl's sake if not for his own.

He needed to find a way to get her safe…or at least _hide_ her.

"See? We can all get along, just as long as you co-operate. Now…" he leaned in to the face of the truck, pressing his hands to the bonnet of the vehicle and glaring at the windscreen. Tory held her breath as she hid behind the seat, praying that she hadn't been seen, "…tell me where the Autobots are, Prime."

"By the All-Spark, Starscream… I will not tell you _anything_."

Tory had to refrain from screaming out loud when she heard the metal of Optimus' hood crunching; obviously Starscream had dug those claw-like hands into the metal, causing a sharp, steely screech to ring out in the air. She heard him give a snarl of pain; clearly these 'Autobot' things felt pain as much as anyone.

"Reconsidering?" the Decepticon drawled darkly, a sickly sweet tone to his voice; almost patronizing.

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling growl in retaliation, "_No._"

The monster gave a calm 'hmph' before pushing himself off the hood and shaking his head. "So sorry…" he chided, "but _that_ was the wrong answer. I suppose we're going to have to do this the _hard_ way, aren't we?" he gave an exasperated sigh as though her were reprimanding a child, and Tory found her stomach give a twist. "That's alright though, I **like** the hard way."

This creature had the same demeanour as a certain lowly human she knew; and it both terrified and aggravated her.

"Primus damn you to the Pit." Optimus growled in resignation, his tone sounding like it was teeming with pure hatred and disgust at the being in front of them. She heard a smirk escape said being.

"Perhaps. But first, Prime…I'll be having some amusing _fun_ with you. You're free to **talk** at any time during the interrogation. Not to say it won't be fun trying to _make_ you."

Starscream turned towards the large metal table and rattled a few things there, organizing them. Optimus recognized the shackles on the berth and realized that at the very least, he was going to be physically harmed. Which meant they would make him transform; there was no way out of what he would have to do to hide the human.

If she was going to survive, she had to exit the cabin.

"Tory…" he murmured lowly, avoiding speaking externally so that Starscream would not take notice, "…they are going to restrain me…in my true form. You must get out."  
>"<em>Out<em>?" she hissed in a minute whisper, "But…won't that _thing_ see me?"

Optimus was silent for a few seconds, trying hastily to locate a safe region before Starscream was done making his preparations. A cluster of body parts lay strewn a few metres from his shackle point, obviously mechs and femmes that had previously been subjected to the Decepticon interrogator's cruel ways. It was not much…but it would have to do.

"There, in the opposite corner." He murmured gently, his tone urgent, "Hide amongst the wreckage and _remain_ hidden. I will do everything I can to keep you from harm."

Tory looked out the window and nodded, swallowing thickly. She was still only in her underwear, but she wasn't really being given much choice here. Bracing her muscles she turned to watch the 'Decepticon' for the right opportunity. Before she exited the vehicle though, she chanced a quiet question. "…Are we getting out of here alive…?"

There was a deep, pregnant pause before she heard a heavy, burdened sigh through the speakers of the truck's cabin.

"…I don't know."

Nodding to herself, Tory steeled her nerves. _A Marine doesn't fear death. A Marine doesn't fear death._

True, she wasn't a Marine exactly…but her father had been, and she wasn't going to disappoint him. As soon as the large robot's back was completely turned she jumped from the open door onto the metal flooring; a landing that was rather silent given her bare feet. Then she sprinted for the pile of scraps and metal and crouched down as small as she could. She just prayed that she would be sufficiently hidden.

Starscream finally turned back to the truck with a wide, sadistic metal grin. His glowing, fibre-optic eyes were red and shone like angry hot coals from a hellfire. A sharp, metallic bark that sounded like an order emitted from his throat, and within moments two other massive robots were entering the room. He looked at them, and then pointed at Prime with a calm snarl.

"On the berth. Shackle him nice and tight."

As soon as the restraints on the trucks bumpers and tow ball were released, there was a violent sound of gears shifting and metal conforming as Tory watched the massive rig change shape right before her eyes. It transformed into a tall, red and blue humanoid robot with wide-set shoulders and a broad, red metal chest that tapered into a narrowed waist and strong silver legs; where the blue metal had been on the truck, now acted as his calves and greaves; armoured all over. She felt a little bit scared just to think about the fact that she had not moments ago been _hiding_ in that thing.

The new robot gave a battle yell and lunged at one of the guard-bots, swinging punches and hits; clearly trying to fight his way through their desperate situation. Starscream gave an angry snarl and leapt for him, pulling a device from a cavity in his chest plating and driving it into Optimus' back. A sharp jolt of electricity arched from it and through the captive bot's body, causing him to cry out in evident pain before falling to his knees; the electrical pulse clearly having weakened his ability to support his bodyweight.

Which, judging by the colossal _tremble_ the ground gave, was a considerable mass.

"Oh, Prime…" Starscream reprimanded, "…that was unwise. Now you're really _annoying_ me. On the berth, _**NOW**_!" he snarled at the guards, who proceeded to drag him to the designated area and shackle him down in massive, _beastly_ looking irons.

Starscream ordered the guards out of the room once Prime was secured before he paced back and forth on the side of the berth. Tory was watching in horror as he placed a clawed hand on the chest of the 'Autobot' and dug his fingers into the metal. The sound was comparable to nails on a chalkboard and made her teeth screech in sympathy. Was there really _nothing_ she could do?

The interrogator held up the device he had used to disable the Prime and waved it in front of him like a bully teasing with a toy. His expression was one of power and control, and Tory once more found herself making personal comparisons.

"Powerful isn't it?" he rumbled, "It's a dual neural stimulator and disrupter; capable of either halting your neuron semantics, or manipulating their function. The disabler function has quite a sting, as you can already feel. But there is another function I like…one that's much more _fun_, if you understand me, Prime."

In this form, she could read her somewhat-companion's expressions, and the one that currently crossed his face was one of disbelieving horror. What was the Decepticon talking about? What the hell was a 'neural disrupter'?

"You mean…?"

"Exactly. If I so choose to, Optimus…I can activate your interface program. And as you well know, once that happens an interface _must_ be had for it to return to original functionality."

Tory noticed Optimus begin to writhe against the shackling, his metal teeth bared and his blue neon eyes narrowing in an almost dangerous manner. "You wouldn't _dare_, Starscream! A rape, for the sake of _what_? Beside your own sick fantasies?"

There was a genuine twinge of terror in the Prime's voice, and Starscream had to admit it was exciting. If Prime was not aware of the tactical role that Sparkrape played, than it would be no doubt that the great Optimus Prime had never engaged in an interface before. This fact made the Decepticon purr in anticipation.

"For _information_, Prime. When a Spark merges, information is traded. The less a mech or femme interfaces, the more information is built up within their Spark and as such; the more information that is released and transferred when overload is reached." He slid his clawed hand down from Optimus' chest to the junction of his powerful thighs where the metal panel was that concealed his interface spike. "And from what I can gather, Optimus _Prime_…you have _never_ reached interfacial overload."  
>"Stop." Optimus ordered, as though he were in <em>any<em> position to be giving orders at all.

Starscream gave a rumbling chuckle. "Oh this is going to be _fun_. To think that your first time is going to be with a 'Con. What would the Council of the Primes say to this? Mmm."

Tory felt her previous terror replace with anger. This beast was talking about _rape_, and no matter how small or helpless she felt against these massive creatures she couldn't sit by and let it happen to someone. She just _couldn't_!

Looking around desperately, she tried to find something that she would be able to use as a weapon, a projectile; _anything_. Her eyes rested on a thick, ribbed piece of hinged metal sticking out from the pile, realizing that it had once been a robot's _finger_! She was not sure as to whether she could pull it out; it looked extremely heavy…but…

"ARGH!" the sound of her companion's pained cry drew her attention. The robot known as Starscream and driven the 'disruptor' device into Optimus' chest and a heavy electrical pulse was jolting through him, arcs of electricity crackling between his armour plates every now and again.

"Now, now Optimus…" Starscream cooed, "Don't get too excited all at once. I can repeat this for as long as I want," his clawed hand slid to his own personal interface panel to run his fingers teasingly over his emerging spike, sick glee written all over his face as he continued, "and I'm going to make you overload again…and again–"

"-N…_NO_!" Optimus gritted out through pain and resistance. It made Tory want to cry.

"…and again. Until your systems cut out and have to force themselves to reboot. And you know what? _Then_ I'll do it one last time. The information your Spark surrenders will just be a _bonus_ to watching you unable to fight the overloads. Mmm, now you've got me all…shaky with _anticipation_."

Tory felt her skin prickle as she watched the situation, familiarity flaring up as she remembered experiences of her own. She wanted to fight back, she couldn't sit by and _allow_ this! To let this alien submit to punishments he did not deserve, and all the while not alerting them to her presence; if she let this happen, she would be no better than every rapist on earth…

A hissing, keening whine of metal rang through the air as Starscream dug his clawed hands into the seam of Optimus' chest plating and cracked it open to reveal his Spark chamber. All the volts of neural stimulation had fed into the Spark directly making it volatile and desperate. The arcing tendrils of blue light stretched as far as they could reach before diffusing; desperate for something, _anything_ to merge with.

It was like a human trying to thrust for sexual friction and finding none.

Tory grew desperate as she wrapped her hands around the severed metal finger, trying to pull it out. She had to help, no matter how condemned the situation was. If she died then so be it, but she could not sit by and let this _happen_ to someone else.

Starscream was moving in on Optimus now, and Tory felt her heart slacken in relief as she finally, FINALLY managed to pull the metal weapon from the pile. However it seemed fate had different ideas for her 'stealthy' rescue… Like a giant pile of Jenga blocks, the teeming stack of metal body parts and limbs collapsed with an earthshattering rumble.

Starscream's attention was immediately drawn to the echoing noise and was visibly confused upon seeing the small human standing wide-eyed beside the collapsed wreckage with a metal scrap in her hands.  
>"Well, well…what have we here…?" he smirked, looking to Prime who was writhing in something between arousal and defiance. With his interface program breeched and activated, he could not fight the Spark's want; no matter how much he <em>didn't<em> mentally desire an interface. "A _passenger_, Prime…?"  
>"L-leave her <em>alone<em>, Starscream!" Optimus gritted out angrily, his fists clenching and rattling the heavy bound shackles.

"…Interesting…"

"Leave him _**ALONE**_, you fucking BASTARD!" Tory screamed suddenly, her eyes blazing with Marine spirit. _Never give up_, she remembered her father saying, "You HEAR me?"

Feeling his Spark twitch in rage at her insolence, Starscream lunged for her, causing her to react with a startled scream and swing the heavy metal finger with all the strength that she had. It successfully belted the crouching 'Con right in the face, but it didn't really do any damage to him; she just didn't have the physical prowess to match him. Angrily, he lifted the metal appendage and was quite surprised when she didn't let go.

Like a sticky little _bug_.

As he reached his long, lithe fingers towards her she gave a roaring snarl and kicked violently with her bare feet, disappointed when all she got for that was a few sore toes. The metal was tough, sleek and far too strong for her. Damn, if only she'd still been wearing her _boots_! Starscream growled and reached for her, snatching her up in his grip and dropping the dead bot finger to the floor with a metallic clang. Her waist was pinched between his thumb and finger as he held her, and curiously he clenched them a little; a motion which made her gasp in pain.

"Stop, Starscream! _PLEASE_!" Prime roared over the crackling of his Spark.

Turning to view his victim writhing on the berth, he heard the desperate plea in the great leader's voice. Humans were their weakness; the Autobots fought to _defend_ them. This memory gave him an idea…

The Decepticon flight commander made his way back to Prime's side and curiously held the human in front of him, lifting one of his free fingers to slide it up the fleshy femme's leg and hooking it under the hem of her undergarment.

"Don't _touch_ me!" she snapped with a violent kick, trying in vain to defend herself.

"Shut up, human." He snarled in retaliation. With a deep growl and a sharp twist, he tore the underwear from her body; causing her to hiss in pain as his claws caused a long nick in her skin. Watching the red human Energon, 'blood' as they called it, well up on the wound he heard Prime yelling angrily at him in the background to leave her.

Lifting the human to his face and restraining her legs with his free hand, Starscream ran his glossa over the skin; tasting the blood. It was surprisingly metallic, coppery with a faint tinge of rust in the background. He noticed that she squirmed at the slick sensation, but she had yet to lose that fiery _expression_ from her face, that **scowl** as he returned his glossa and made sure to slide it between her thighs.

He bared his dentas at her and spoke in a dangerous tone to her, "Why do you not scream human? Doesn't this _violate_ your kind?" he sneered.

Tory spat in his face, which was difficult given her dry throat, before she snapped at him, "Fuck you! If that asshole couldn't make me scream, then _you_ sure as fucking hell won't, you sick goddamn PERVERT!"

"Starscream! Leave her alone! PLEASE!" the Prime called out, causing the 'Con to turn and face him.

Surprisingly, the proximity of the human femme was enough for Optimus' writhing Spark to detect a life-form. Glowing tendrils of the energy arced out from the main body, trying to grasp at her desperately. Curiously, Starscream took a step back only to find that the energy tried to follow; reaching for her before the distance was too far and it dissipated back to the source. That was when a sinister, twisted idea struck him.

Prime fought to protect humans…so how much would it break him to _harm_ one?

"Looks like your _Spark_ is the one that doesn't want to leave her alone, Prime." He snickered darkly, his grip tightening on her and causing her to gasp and swear once more.

Moving her forward over the Prime's Spark, as he suspected to tendrils reached for her once more. But this time a few of the weaker arcs of energy managed to touch her, snaking around her tiny feet. As the energy made contact, it reacted by the Spark sending jolts of light pleasure through Optimus' body, the energy mass feeling relief at having something in its grip to merge with. The Prime was unable to stifle an unwilling moan from escaping his vocal processors as the pleasure shot through him; tingling from his helm to his greaves.

But then Starscream removed her from his energy's grasp, detaching her from the source; and Optimus felt his Spark flare up with a mind of its own. It zapped and crackled angrily, the arcs of glowing light becoming frantic and infuriated as it reached blindly for the being it had only moments ago had in its hold.

Starscream gave a hollering, bellowing laugh as he looked over at the now-desperate energy mass. "Well look at that…The Great _Prime_ wants his play toy. This will be _interesting_ to watch. Perhaps all that interface energy will kill her, Optimus…wouldn't that be **fun**? To kill a human with pleasure."  
>Tory's eyes suddenly widened as she realized what the monster holding her was implying. Oh GOD how had hitchhiking turned into alien rape? Her heart froze in panic as the bot lowered his face to Optimus' with a sneer.<p>

"I'm going to enjoy watching you overload her until she dies, Optimus Prime. I could tease you like this for millennia…Maybe I will…"  
>"No!" Optimus roared, his hips thrusting unwillingly as his traitorous body attempted to find some <em>friction<em> against his aching spike. His Spark was almost screeching with rage, demanding its desired partner back. "NO STARSCREAM! NO!"

"Oh, yes…" the 'Con chided sickeningly, holding the now struggling, snarling human over the light in an attempt to tease it again a few times; thoroughly entertained by its reaction the first time.

But this time…it was much angrier.

Tendrils of energy lunged for the soft-bodied human, the strong and solid contact causing Optimus to moan in pleasure, torn between the sensations and his need to stop his Spark from harming her. But he couldn't stop it; his Spark was already stimulated by the neural program disrupter and would not cease until it was fulfilled. Starscream was genuinely surprised when the aggressive Spark _ripped_ the tiny human from his grasp and pulled her inward.

Looking up with a scream as she was pulled forward, she caught gazes with Optimus; who looked as fearful and terrified as she did, unable to stop what his body was doing to her.

Then the panels to his Spark Chamber snapped shut, locking her inside himself.


	3. Desired Force

**Okay, so normally there ARE going to be long waits in between these chapters, but I just really wanted to get this one out for you guys. This way you have a feel for just how deep and intense this fic is going to be with healing and recovery and guilt.**

**Tory and Prime will have to teach each other to get over this.  
><strong>

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INTENSE SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN **_**PLEASE**_** SIMPLY DO NOT READ!**

**This story is supposed to be an example of how one can bear the dual role of being both the violator, AND a victim; as poor Optimus is about to discover.**

**Enjoy.**

There was a tense silence that hung in the air as the chest plates on Prime sealed themselves shut. His optics were dim and he was intaking heavily from the momentary stress of the ordeal; his body felt strangely peaceful right now…calm.

But something told him this was the calm before the storm.

Starscream's optics narrowed in irritated confusion at the Prime, lying shackled to the berth he stood beside.

"Open the plates." He snapped.

"I…" Optimus' voice felt weak and shaky, a strange underlay of very slight pleasure still tingling beneath his protoform; unsure of what the _exact_ cause was. He worried for the young human that had been all but swallowed by his traitorous body, "I can't."

Angry that the Prime did not seem to be experiencing any pain or conflicting pleasure, the Decepticon gave a snarl and gripped the finial on Prime's helm, "It should be _doing_ something!" he snapped, clenching his other clawed fist angrily into a fist as the one that gripped Optimus sunk into the metal on his head. "Why isn't it _reacting_?"

Thumping his clenched fist down, he slammed it into Prime's chest with a growl; leaving a slight indent in the Cybertronian steel.

Meanwhile, inside Optimus' chest plating Tory had managed to disregard her hammering heart as she tried to claw at the metal from the inside, unsure of what exactly was happening. The blue, almost electrical light was around her; having been frantic at trying to pull her in, but now that it had her in its grasp it seemed confused…hesitant almost.

Tendrils of energy explored her form rather gently, and she found herself calming a little bit at the idea that maybe this…'_Spark_' wasn't going to hurt her. Almost softly the arms of energy traced her near naked form, snaking over her arms and around her waist in an almost explorative manner.

What Tory didn't realize was that the Spark was in fact sensing a difference in her; the being in its grasp was not Cybertronian, not metal or solid like the beings it was programmed to expect…but this was the being that had provided pleasurable energy with just a touch. The Spark needed to mate in order to regain regular functionality from the program manipulation.

And it wanted _her_.

She gasped when she felt some of the energy wisp across her stomach and down to her thighs, venturing and mapping her body. _Surely it wasn't going to try and…_? Pressure applied to the skin of her leg, lifting it as she was suspended within the massive robot's chest chamber. It was large enough for her to be sealed inside without any physical bending or discomfort.

But the discomfort was compensated for by one of the energy tendrils pushing against her entrance, almost teasingly. She wasn't able to stop the physical tingles of pleasure from reacting in her nerves, but she'd had enough experience with sexual encounters to know how to fight back. Tightening her legs together, she squirmed and forced her hand down to the semi-physical matter between them; trying to claw at it with her fingers.  
>'Hey! Fuck off!" she screamed harshly, trying to will it away.<p>

The Spark gave a rumble that was similar to the sound of thunder before the energy around her wrists tightened slightly. Age-old instinct detected this as the Cybertronian form of foreplay, which instinctually consisted of violence and an overall 'fight me for it' attitude. Tory wriggled and struggled, and that reaffirmed the Spark's assumption that she was toying with it.

Suddenly pain shot through the energy mass; reactive of something inflicting pain upon the mech it resided in. Moments later a loud, monstrously angry _thump_ sounded on the external metal of the plating and suddenly the energy mass went into an overdriven frenzy; there was a presence nearby threatening its femme…possibly to take it for themself. Burning with possessive instinct, it spread across her skin like flames; making her scream as a not-quite-physical energy traced the junction of her legs and _forced_ itself inside of her.

Outside the plating of the Spark chamber, Prime gave a deep, grating moan as a wave of pleasure suddenly washed over him. Starscream's optics whirred to lock in on the Autobot's expression as he did so and was intrigued to find such raw, primitive lust there. Optimus' optics had brightened a little from the dim calm, and the 'Con found it arousing that the powerfully regal bot was a slave to the pleasurable sensations.

Inside, a violent _scream_ escaped Tory at the familiar sense of violation, her sex aching at the breech. Suddenly it felt as though electricity was building in her core; the energy seeming to emit a physical reaction.

It was like being fucked by a live electrical pulse; her body clenched and spasmed against her own volition; seemingly aroused by the sensation. She'd had a man penetrate her before…but it had never felt like this.

Her extremities tingled and her skin felt like it was being lit up by strange electrical pulses, the energy near burning where it touched. Her mind was objecting that situation, but by fucking _Hell_ her body wanted more.

"S-Stop!" she tried to breathe, unwillingly having her hips lifted in the suspension and thrust deeper onto the tendrils of energy. It wasn't a physical solid mass, and the size of it kept shifting inside of her; stretching her one minute and sliding deeper into her the next. "Oh – my _God_!"

The energy 'cables' twisted around her waist to hold her steady as they drove in and out of her now slick entrance. Fragment sparks of the energy grazed roughly against her clitoris; unrelenting in the action or sensations and she was physically unable to stop herself from releasing a moaning scream as her body tilted over the edge to orgasm. The energy seemed to glow from blue into a white haze, the tendrils seemingly frantic with joy at her explosion of pleasure.

Little did she know that she neural stimulation of her own orgasm had travelled directly from the Spark into Optimus' own receptors; causing Optimus to buckle against the pleasure and give a growling moan. Starscream noticed that Prime's fingers were digging grooves into the berth and his wrists strained against the shackles as he appeared to ride out an overload.

Knowing full well that a Spark took more than one overload to be satiated, he knew he had plenty of time to _play_ with this little experiment. Sliding his lithe, clawed hands down the planes of his own metal chest, the flight commander grasped his own spike and gave a hissing growl as he teased it. He could already sense Prime's Spark re-centring itself for the next round of Spark-sex, and he couldn't wait to _watch_ it again.

At the door of the holding cell stood two mechs which were to be Starscream's back-up if he so required it, but they would not deny the cringe they felt upon watching the Decepticon commander's sick mind game. He had a notorious reputation even amongst his own mechs; _nobody_ wanted to be on the receiving end of his plays. Truth be told, they were just glad that it was Prime on that berth and not them…

Within the sealed chamber, Tory's chest heaved in an attempt to catch her breath as she spiralled from sensations. She was surprised by how quickly it had been over, and by how…_pleasurable_ it had felt. In all her experiences…rape hurt, on more than one level.

And that's what this was…a rape. She was not about to fool herself into thinking it was anything else, but perhaps now that it was over they would be okay. She and Optimus could fight their way out of this now, and go their separate ways as though their paths had never crossed.

She could-

"Wh-What-?" she choked back a gasp as she felt the energy suspending her inside Prime's body start to snake over her body again, seemingly much more possessive this time. Its teeming strength felt sharper, hotter; the electricity actually managed to burn off her bra; the only remaining piece of clothing she had on to shield herself. The Spark slid over one of her breasts, making her subconsciously gasp as the reaction as her already aching body started to clench in response. "No…" she breathed in realization, "No, no, _fuck_ no – _Ah_-!"

Her breath hitched as the Spark forced itself into her again; far less than gently this time and the tendrils clutched tightly around her arms and legs as it drove itself back and forth. Her hips, suspended in mid-air and supported only by the Spark's sheer power, were forced backward and forward in time with the energy's demanding pumps. Her teeth gritted against the pleasure as her mind cried '_Violation! Violation!_' That was when she realized…The powerful energy of the Spark had much more strength and stamina than any human ever would…

This was only going to be the beginning of the rape.

Clawing at the almost burning of the tendrils, Tory opened her mouth, relaxed her throat…and _screamed_.

Externally, Starscream watched Prime reeling on the berth; a moan escaping the leader every few moments. Faintly, he heard the human femme give out an Energon-curdling scream. The Decepticon could only imagine what the Autobot's Spark was doing to the human; especially if the _human's_ body was the reason behind so much pleasure. His spike ached as he teased and pulled it in anticipation, watching the berth being abused by Optimus' fingers digging intensely into metal. It suddenly occurred to him that he was intensely and arousingly curious as to see if the energy within the Spark chamber was _damaging_ the girl.

Oh how it would break the Autobot to kill her while raping her. He pinched his spike at the very thought of how mentally broken the regal leader would be.

He wanted to _watch_ it!

Releasing his vice grip on his own spike, he reached over and pressed his claws to Prime's chest plate and looked up at the reeling Autobot. "I'm going to watch while you overload her to _death_." He snarled, digging his talons in and trying to pry open the chamber.  
>"The human <em>pleases<em> you does she, Prime?" he hissed dirtily, "Hmm…But is the pleasure mutual for your little mate? Hmm…"

Optimus gave a cry as he felt his Spark burn into a frenzy; an angry, defensive frenzy. It felt the invasion attempt, could sense Starscream's taloned claws attempting to open the chamber seal and _Steal. Its. Femme!_

As Tory was unwittingly brought to another orgasm, Optimus gave a feral snarl and felt strength from it surging through his body. She was bringing him so close to overload; but it was always just beyond reach. Primus he could almost _taste_ it, but he would need full conscious concentration to focus enough to bring his own body to overload. Primal instinct overrode his thoughts.

He needed to be able to mate…and the mech tearing at his chest plate was the one in the way!

Straining with all the power his body could muster he pulled and tore at the restraints on his wrists; the metal creaking against his strength. Starscream laughed at the vain attempt, knowing the restraints were powerful…but what he hadn't accounted on was the Spark teasing Tory's sore, abused womanhood once again; having still not been satiated with its own overload yet.

The pleasure from her body travelled to Optimus' own and channelled itself into raw strength throughout his protoform. With a loud, dangerous roar the shackles buckled under his abuse and shattered into scrap metal. Before Starscream could comprehend and react, the formerly disabled Autobot seized the 'Con and slammed him into the metal floor; his dentas bared furiously as a violent rumble rolled up his chassis.

His optics were so intense that they were _neon white_ as they narrowed at his foe.

"_My_ Humanspark!" he roared dangerously, reaching down to Starscream's interface panel.

For a brief moment said Decepticon felt a twinge of pleasure from the contact on his spike before it was replaced with severe and incomparable _pain_. A sharp, metal screeching rang through the air as Prime physically broke off Starscream's interfacing spike; leaving Energon and lubricants leaking from the flight commander as he screamed in pain, roaring for the guards to get in there and contain the prisoner.

As Optimus turned to them, he felt his knee joints tingle with pleasure and his own spike _aching_ with the need to interface…Tory was coming close to another orgasm, he could feel it. His thoughts were not coherent; his Spark was ruling his mind right now, but through the primal, lustful haze he remembered one thing.

Ground Bridge.

To get to the Bridge meant to get to safety, solitude; a place where he could have his femme's pleasure in peace.

Within his Spark's chamber, the tendrils of the energy had begun to pattern Tory's body, acknowledging the places that released the most delicious pleasure when stimulated; particularly her breasts and the moist, warm centre between her legs. Twining around her and holding her forcefully in place as Optimus fought of Decepticons with the new-given strength, the Spark slid tendrils sensitively across the soft mounds of her chest while it drove another inside of her; thickening itself to the point where Tory didn't know whether it hurt or felt incredible.

_Rape isn't supposed to provide pleasure like this_, she realized, trying to remind herself, _He's as much a victim as I am!_ Her thoughts scattered themselves as she felt the energy humming against her clitoris again; higher in pitch and far more severe in vibration this time. Her hips bucked against it in a desperate, non-coherent attempt to gain more of the sensations. Mentally she found herself horrified at her body's primal actions.

_Fucking mother of God, it's like __I'm__ raping __him__!_ She thought deliriously to herself through the haze, _He didn't want this either!_

Spurred by the waves of pleasure and strength that were simultaneously being sent through his body, Prime had managed to destroy the mechs that had guarded his cell; but they were in enemy territory and there would be back-up coming soon.

And they would take his Spark's mate away…

With a primitive, angry growl Optimus stumbled his way towards where the Ground Bridge's massive signal was emitting. A few 'Cons were encountered on the way; but in its possessive and angry state the Spark aided Optimus in making little work of them. He was forced to brace his hands against the doorframe as a wave of guttural pleasure flooded him; the inside of his Spark Chamber rattling with his human's screaming.

The metal of the doorway crunched beneath his metal hands, creaking as he pushed himself towards the controls of the Ground Bridge.  
>"<em>FIND THEM!<em>" rasped Starscream's furious, pained baritone from somewhere across the ship. Optimus felt his Spark writhe in anger at the thought of the 'Con trying to take its femme; the only thought running through his processor was the clouded command of _escape_!

His fingers punched in co-ordinates; to where he was not sure. His first thought should have been trying to get through the downed Ground Bridge back on the Autobot base…but with the waves of pleasure teeming and his Spark commanding to finish its own overload, he was concerned only with getting away; _anywhere_.

The Bridge portal opened just as the metal doors whooshed open, revealing several Decepticon drones and a staggering Starscream, whose interface panel was twisted into shrapnel and gushing Energon blood and interface transfluids; he appeared to be in a great deal of rage and pain.

"GET HIM!" he roared violently, unable to run himself.

Turning to the Ground Bridge, Optimus gave a roaring cry and slammed his fist straight through the control panel, causing the machine to spark and crackle as the engines went offline. Leaping the gap from the controls to the walkway, he tripped and staggered his way to the closing Ground Bridge desperately, running as fast and far as he could. The entrance to the Bridge closed before their charging, angry Decepticon captors could follow him through.

The damage to their Ground controls was severe, and he knew there would be no way they could follow until it was repaired; a task which would take weeks to accomplish.

As the tunnel of pulsing light exited to a dark surrounding, Optimus heard it close off behind them. They were in some sort of cave; near black from the lack of light accessible to it and Optimus could smell Energon remnants.

An empty deposit, most likely.

But the scenery was not his concern right now. With the enemy gone, his Spark fully connected to his mental processors, feeding him sensations and pleasures from the human's bodily reactions. Her soft, moist form slicking around the tendrils as they drove inside her, the feel of her nails clenched into the energy itself in an aggressive response. His hips buckled unwillingly and he braced his hands against the wall of the cave, giving off a snarling growl as he clenched his fists against it.

Solid stone and rock crumbled like dust under his raw strength, the metal of his fingers making a loud, blackboard-like screeching against the earthy material. His forehead pressed against the rocks as he moaned helplessly in aroused desperation. Pleasure wracked through him, making his grip falter and he collapsed into the wall with a violent, earth-trembling crash as he turned his back against it for support. More metal screeching was heard as he slid uselessly to the floor, his hips unwittingly bucking forward as his Spark drove out pleasure after pleasure into his body; near overloading his stimulation sensors as the sensations.

"M…more…" he gritted through his dentas desperately as his hands clenched grooves into the stony earth, "Oh…P-_Primus_..More…"

_This is violation!_ His mind cried desperately, unable to coherently act upon rational thought with the sensations running rampant through his form, _I should not __want__ this! I'm – hurting her; STOP! I have to – Oh sweet Creator of The All-Spark!_

Inside of him, Tory had been penetrated by a second tendril of the Spark's intense and crackling energy, the electric-like arms stretching her further and bringing tears of combined pleasure and pain to her eyes, and the sensation was being directly transmitted to the Prime's own pleasure sensors.

"Oh…God!" she hissed through them, unsure of how to react. Her mind screamed rape, but her body…Oh her unmerciful, traitorous body wanted _more_ of it. Her natural lubricants were slicking against the pumping reaches of the glowing energy, the sparking currents within it providing her with electrical sensations against her clitoris, lighting her up deep within her core. "S…stop. _Ngh – holy fuck_!"

Sweet dangerous pleasure nearly drowned her as the energy's arcing vines stretched her wider and inserted a third; filling her as deeply as it could reach. Electrical pulses were covering her body, stimulating the sensitive skin all over her from her breast, her thighs; even the tender skin below her ears. It traced her throat with burning lust, and her hips instinctively thrust forward to rub herself against the tendrils inside her, making her arch and moan uncontrollably.

Externally, Prime was feeling every one of her sensations, every one of her small orgasms sent him reeling and spiralling closer to the metaphorical edge. His arms had gone slack at his sides as his head fell back against the rocky wall, dentas bared and his optics white and hazy from the primal, sheerly instinctual lust. He could feel it building; but it was so slow and _torturous_ that it was making him completely incoherent. His mind wanted to break open the chamber and find a way to get Tory out; he feared that he was _killing_ her! Surely the tiny human's body had already sustained a sufficient amount of damage from such direct and brutal contact. Would she even survive this?

His Spark seemed to sense the distress, and countered it by sliding another tendril into the human; her mouth this time; in an attempt to increase Prime's pleasure.

The energy burned the inside of her cheeks and she could feel it rocking back and forth slightly; and in a moment of distress she found herself equating it to a blowjob. Her teeth clenched on it in retaliation, a last form of defence from her already violated form; however the Spark didn't seem to like this and retaliated by gripping her thighs tighter and forcing the tendrils in her slick opening to plunge deeper; hitting her cervix and making her moan again. This in turn caused her mouth to open wider, allowing the energy to slide against the back of her throat; almost stimulating her gag reflex.

"Awraight!" she sobbed against the forceful energy with her mouth full of it, frightened that it would choke her in its desperation for sexual release. Conceding to what felt like a pleasurable, but _shameful_ defeat she drew her lips in over the mass and started to suck against it; earning an excitable white glow from the Spark.

Outside of her Prime moaned so loudly that the walls shook; the feeling of being sucked transferring to his aching, throbbing spike with had begun to weep lubricants.

The tendrils warmed in her mouth and tingled reactively to her saliva as she traced her tongue over it; praying it wouldn't press any further down her throat if she kept it satisfied. As if reactively, the 'cables' holding her arms, waist and legs all tightened considerably as the tendrils inside her body began to thrust against her faster, harder; more intensely. It used the humming vibrations within its power to stimulate the bundle of nerves between her legs again and did the same thing with the tendrils already inside of her.

The poor human had already orgasmed so many times, but her body was unable to fight the almost unearthly sensations as she was stretched, stimulated and vibrated on every inch of her skin; her clitoris throbbed unwillingly and she could not compete with the rolls of pleasure that were engulfing her. Little did she know that Optimus was experiencing the throes of the same shatteringly intense pleasure as his narrow metal hips thrust against empty air in an attempt to replicate the sensations of what she was feeling.

With the connection undistracted and completely free to be online; they were both simultaneously connected and were witnessing one another's pleasures; he was experiencing the build of a human orgasm and Tory was first hand witness to the intensity of a Cybertronian overload. Her mind screamed with confusion, pleasure, fear and arousal, as did Optimus' own; along with the nagging fragment of guilt that was buried somewhere deep beneath his primal urge to _fuck_, as humans often so vulgarly put it.

Oh Primus, he _wanted_ to taste it so badly…it was so close.

And taste it he did, they both did. For as the Spark's glowing, fizzling extensions of energy slicked deep into the human's moist, hot, deliciously _leaking_ core it triggered a forced orgasm within the girl which in turn caused a reaction in the Prime's circuit network.

Tory had never felt anything like it in her life; stars exploded in front of her eyes and pulses of energy fused through her body, her extremities tingling violently and her clitoris burning in intense pleasure, exploding against the near-lighting storm of energy that thrust and rubbed against it. With the Spark's tendril still grinding against her mouth, she couldn't help but scream somewhere between horror and aroused orgasm; the sound muffled by the 'organ' in her mouth. The screams turned into moans, growls and then screams again only to repeat the same cycle as she orgasmed.

Optimus reacted in the exact moment that she did with his sensory network taking a dive over the edge of sanity as his mental processors cut in pleasure, his metal fingers _grating_ against the hard earth beneath him as his hips drove into the nothingness of the air around him; his previously neglected spike spurted gallon after gallon of searing hot transfluid onto the rocks. With a snarl his optics went into a white haze as he felt her orgasm and she experienced his overload. Spent both physically and mentally, the overload/orgasm combination cut short both of their nervous systems from the sensory destructiveness of so much pleasure.

His processors shut down into reboot, and she fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Companionable Stranger

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPARKRAPE AND ADULT THEMES, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN **_**PLEASE**_** SIMPLY DO NOT READ!**

**Okay, so…REEAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYY long wait in between chapters with this story.**

**But in all fairness, I did warn you of that. Hahaha. I have to be in a certain frame of mind to write this story, given the content. And when I am personally going through mental stress in my life I find it difficult to right such grisly, racy content.**

**But anyhow, this one has a little more aftermath of the neural stimulator, and then a little bit of dealing with the trauma that they have been through.**

**Poor Tory and Optimus.**

**As usual, the concept itself goes to Ellmarr; I follow the rough guidelines and plots that she sends to me, and just elaborate and twist them to make them fit properly.**

**Enjoy.**

It was a gentle, pulsing hum that entered the darkness behind Tory's daze; finally causing her to rouse from unconsciousness. Groggy and confused, she swallowed a groan only to realize that the inside of her throat felt like it was lined with razorblades. She noticed a strange feeling of being supported and suspended, and when she finally managed to force her eyes open, she was met with a glowing neon light somewhere between white and blue.

Memory hit her like a freight train as she recalled just where she was and what had happened prior to her rather intense pass-out. Now that she was awake and becoming aware, she could feel the ache in her fingers; realizing that they had been clenched into fists. She also noticed the dull burn across the entirety of her skin, and as he glanced down at her arms and her stomach, she spotted almost whip-like marks over her flesh; from where the tendrils of Optimus' energy had restrained her, stroked her, touched her. Her fingers curled experimentally to test her movement, as did her toes; but as the muscles in her legs reacted to the motion, she noticed a strange feeling between her thighs.

Focusing her attention on the new sensation, she realized that several extensions of the energy matter were s_till inside her_. Gentle, almost pleasant electrical currents were tracing her insides in a manner similar to the purr of a content cat. Upon becoming aware of the intrusion, she noticed the way the electrical pulse seemed to reach all the way to her fingertips and her toes, even leaving a strange, electrical and metallic taste on the back of her tongue.

_I wonder…why it's __still__ inside…what's it __doing__?_ She wondered to herself, finally allowing herself to groan in something between discomfort and content. Her body was sore, aching and exhausted from the intense rape that had been forced upon both of them, but the gentle caress of the Spark's tendrils was providing a somewhat soothing sensation. The question now was how she was going to get out of Prime's sealed chest plating. Considering that she was being supported in an almost upright position, she assumed this meant that he was sitting up; or at least rested against something for support.

Reaching her hands out, she touched the inner seam of the plates, curiously trying to find a latch or a release; _something_ to get her out.

_Hope it isn't airtight in here…_ she thought briefly, actually a fraction amused at the idea; if it had been airtight, she'd probably have passed out and died already. At the very least, she wouldn't be awake right now.

"_Fuck_, now I know how a cell phone feels…" she muttered quietly; trying to quell the burning fire in her throat as her voice cracked from it. Just how hard had she been _screaming_ for her throat to be this raw? Shaking her head she curled her handed into a fist and thumped against the metal in front of her, "Optimus…?" she called out hoarsely, "Hey…can you – can you let me out-?"

What she didn't realize was that her movements and awareness had notified the Spark of her current consciousness; and her activity had drawn its attention toward her and her body. Feeding off the previous sensations that the human had provided it with earlier, it felt a sense of bond towards her and found itself desiring her again. The sensation of her body moving away from the tendrils inside her brought about a sense of possessiveness to it; and slowly it began to twine chords of energy around her ankles and up over her legs, eventually moving up over her hips.

"Wh-whoa-!" Tory gasped, surprised by the sudden hive of activity turning its attentions on her, "What-? What the fuck?"

A gritted hiss escaped her as the tendrils already inside still-tender sex began to slowly draw out before pressing themselves back in again. How had it come back to this _again_? Wasn't the myriad of orgasms from previously enough to satiate it? But having little understanding of this 'Cybertronian' anatomy and function, she was unaware that it now recognized her, for all intents and purposes, as a mate. Instinctually, it wanted more of what she had given it several times already; it wanted to please her and feel her pleasure within itself.

"Optimus!" she screeched hoarsely, beating against the doors again as the arcs of energy began to move and penetrate her once more.

Outside of the Spark chamber's plates the Prime was startled from the reboot stasis by the feel of a harsh thump against the inside of his chest and the sound of his name being yelled. His processors felt weak and drained, and it took a few moments for him to recall the incident that had befallen both he and his innocent human passenger. _Primus_ she's been Sparkraped and it was entirely his fault that she was there…if only he had just forced her from his truck cabin when he'd had the _chance_! Reaching up his fingers to try and open his chest plates and get her out; his actions were halted as a surging wave of pleasure washed violently over him, near knocking him flat.

He could taste the arousal in the olfactory sensors on his glossa, mixed in with a bitter tang of fear; he felt his tanks give a lurch as he realized that his Spark was reacting to her awareness. He could already feel his charge building in reaction to the stimulations and sensation, and he could feel her own pleasure heightening at the Spark's ministrations.  
>"N – <em>no<em>!" he growled angrily at himself, _I cannot __harm__ her like this again!_ With a desperate whining sound from his vocals, he began reaching up to try and force open the barriers in his chest. Spark chamber doors were designed to lock into position during interface; so that when they were open they stayed open, it was having a hindering effect now because he would not be able to pry open the doors without it causing pain. It would not do any particular damage to the gears or workings, but that didn't mean it would not hurt. He was unable to stifle a heavy moan as he suddenly felt her pleasure wash through him from the connection, and he knew he had to _try_ and protect her from himself. Regardless of how all this had happened, she was ultimately here because of him.

He owed it to her to try and get her from this safely.

Digging his metal fingers into the seam of the chamber doors, he gritted his teeth and exhaled deeply; feeling a sense of urgency as he heard her give a gasping scream from within him. Using all the force he could, the metal gave under the strength of his fingers and the doors began to crack open; his vocals shorting as a violently pained scream tried to claw its way up his sound processor. It would have been the physical pain equivalent of a human trying to rip open their own ribcage, and he could feel several of the hinge gears protesting the force, but as another wave of pleasure washed over the both of them, he forced himself to block out the pain and forced the doors on his chest all the way open.

He was unable to stop the snarling roar of pain that erupted from behind gritted dentas; his optics going blinding white in pain as his back arched, and he half feared that his spinal struts would snap. His arms went numb in reaction to the harsh treatment, but he forced himself to lift a hand to her, clasping around her tightly to try and extract her.

But her body, in its highly sensitive and overly _receptive_ state, reacted to the feel of his metal fingers casing her, in a very _different_ manner than expected.

She moaned.

Her mind was swimming; she couldn't properly make coherent thoughts because of the pleasure that drowned and washed over her. Every millimetre of her skin tingled with aroused fire, sensitive in an almost bruised manner from the previous sexual treatment; but the signals in her brain did nothing but scream "_Don't stop!_"

"T-Tory–?" the voice of Optimus cut into her delirium, and as she managed to crack her eyes open and grit her teeth; then she noticed his expression. Despite his neon optic eyes being darkened with a strange effect of lust, there was a thread of confusion written across his face. "You just said-?"

_Fuck,_ she thought desperately as her hips buckled against the energy tendrils inside of her, _I just said that out loud. Fuck, fuck, fuck, __**fuck**__! I – how could I say that out l –_ "–Oh fuck! _There_! Oh _God_!" she breathed desperately, thrashing wildly as the energy inside her hit deeply; stimulating every inch of her skin until it was on fire. Her body arched violently into the Autobot's palm, her tiny hands clutching at his fingers to pull herself into him as her body sought more sensations. In her drastic physical motions, her glasses flew from her face and down onto the dark ground of the cavern.

But Optimus could not bring himself to pay heed to it.

The connection fed impossible pleasure through the Spark link and into his sensory system, causing him to give an exhaling hiss, slipping unwillingly into Cybertronian as his hand jerked out and cupped her further up on his chest in reaction. The tendrils of the Spark held her tightly, resisting and not releasing its vice from inside of her. Primus _damn_ the day that pleasure like this was created, for he had no control now; the feed was giving him more than he thought he could handle.

"I-am so…" he cut his vocals to try and stifle a snarling moan, failing to do so successfully at all, "–I…_forgive me_…_nyyggaaah-_!"

She hissed and arched into his grip, shaking her head through a moan, "Not your – _ahh_ – not your fault! Oh _shit_ – this, this isn't your fault-!"

"_Ngh_…I can – get this – _argh_ – over with quickly…but for that I have to…_Primus_ – I have to…"

She gritted her teeth as another intense roll of pleasure shot through her body, and she nodded stiffly; understanding what it was that needed to be done. They would both need to reach a climax to satiate the Spark, and to do that they would have to willingly engage each other. "D-Do it." She said finally, a gasp escaping her, "F – _Fuck_! Do it – _ah_!"

With her permission consented to, he lifted his other hand shakily to her form and slipped a finger to the junction of her legs; allowing a vibration to rumble from his Spark directly down to his fingertips. The way her teeth bared and her eyes squeezed shut in a scream told him that it was just the reaction that he wanted, because the pleasure that she felt flooded through him with the connection. He tried to stand and move, but the joints and gears in his knees buckled, forcing him to brace himself against the wall using one of his forearms as something crunched underfoot; the forehead of his helmet beating into the rock wall trying to ground himself from the feelings.

Her fingers reached out to grip him tighter, supporting herself from the feeling of being suspended; but the Spark was still holding her and would not let her fall.

Trying to work _with_ the desires of his Spark rather than fighting a losing battle against it, he willed it to begin to move; to bring the two of them to overload and have this torture over with for them both. With a sense of relief, he felt it moving within her; shocks of pleasure wracking both of their bodies. He finally felt the overload charge building within his circuits, and he could sense the build-up within her own body at last starting to climb.

Faster and deeper the tendrils moved within her, aided by the vibrations that Optimus was providing to the aching and _surely_ bruised junction of her sex; but at last, it came close enough for her to almost reach it.

Their gazes connected in an instant and Tory found herself unable to look away from the source who was providing her with such pleasures. His own energy tingled in aroused, peaking desire as he saw the lust in her expression; the look of complete and devastating bliss. There would never be a more magnificent sight that he had witnessed in such detail…

Reaching down in thrashing desperation as an intense signal of pleasure drove into her, she dug her nails harshly into the pulsating, crackling energy of the Spark as a violent orgasm finally hit her; her screams only drowned out by Optimus' own as he followed her over the edge into reluctant ecstasy.

Their eyes still interlocked as they both rode out the climaxes; each feeding off the sensations through the interface connection, unable to stop the cries of overload from escaping them. Optimus clutched her tight against his Spark as he felt his optics finally offline from the intensity, groaning as the tendrils finally, _finally_ released her. As soon as she was free from its grasp, he closed his Spark chamber hastily; so as to avoid the risk of starting the process all over again.

Her body convulsed reactively as the last ribbons of pleasure licked through her system, causing her to collapse lifelessly as Optimus fell against a large protrusion of rocks, also weakened by the overload that had sapped any of his remaining strength. He held her protectively to the plates of his chest; which still ached fiercely from having torn it open unwillingly earlier.  
>"Forgive me…" he rumbled weakly, "Primus, <em>forgive me<em> I do not deserve the title of Prime… Please…I am so _sorry_…"

Tory could only vaguely hear his almost delirious pleading, her mind too frazzled from the Spark contact to reason logically and too drained from the orgasm to be able to move. In the only gesture that she could offer him, she weakly raised her hand to touch one of the fingers that cradled her against his chest. His optics whirred lethargically as he focused on her in exhausted confusion. She looked at him with a soft, serious expression as she whispered hoarsely to him.

"It's not…it's – not _our_…fault."

Then, in a show of complete mental and physical exhaustion; the two of them collapsed into blackness once more.

-0-0-0-0-0-

What Prime could not have realized, was that back on base his CMO was trying desperately to get a contact through to him. Their own Ground Bridge was still damaged, which was one of the main reasons that Optimus had been forced to _drive_ back to Jasper the way that he had.

The Prime had been missing for almost two days, with no contact or reason, and Ratchet was beginning to fear the worst. It would not have been characteristic for Optimus to change course for no reason, and _certainly_ not without notifying them of his delay.

Whilst Optimus' coms system _had_ in fact been drained and damaged during his torturous time on the Nemesis where the Decepticons had held them captive, the sated overload of his Spark had provided enough of a surge in his energy levels to bring them back online; even if it was only at minimal capacity and running on emergency power.

A sharp, crackling ping resounded through his finials as the sound jolted him from exhausted recharge; the sound of his medic's voice dragging him almost viciously back to the real world.

**:Optimus! Come in, Optimus! For the love of Primus, **_**answer me**_**:**

Trying to clear the horrid, pressurized ache inside his helm, Optimus barely managed to gather the electrical power to open the link. His connection was crackled and fuzzy, but Ratchet would be able to hear him, at least.

"Prime reporting, Ratchet…" he responded weakly, unable to use a silent connection frequency given his lack of power. His voice was drained and exhausted, barely above a rumbling murmur; but it was enough to gently stir Tory to awareness, who was rested protectively against his chest to shield her from the cold.

**:Primus! You're alive! Where in the slagging Pit have you **_**been**_**? I just got an energy spike from your frequency a few hours ago, I've been trying to get your coms open! What happened? Are you safe? You've been gone for two days!:**

"The Decepticons detected my EM field while in stasis, and acted accordingly. We escaped….we are _safe_, Ratchet…and for now, that is enough…"

There was a long silence of the end of the connection before the medic responded, and Tory looked up at Optimus with a faintly confused expression; she could not hear Ratchet's side of the conversation, and could only make out the Prime's responses.

**:We…? Optimus…what you you mean **_**we**_**? Have there been other Autobots caught in this?:**

"No, there were no other Autobots…but…" he gave a heavy, weakened sigh and caught gazes with Tory briefly before continuing, "I will explain it to you later…but right now I believe we will require your aid."

**:Of course, I have your location now. Bulkhead and I will – :**

"-No." the Prime cut in suddenly, "No-one else; only you."

**:…Primus…it's that bad?:**

"Not so much _bad_ as it is…_personal_."

He heard his CMO give a perturbed and worried 'hmm' before finally responding, his voice low and almost piteous. Well…as _piteous_ as the grouchy medic could possibly offer; he was not exactly known for kind nothings and sympathetic sugar-coating. **:What have they **_**done**_** to you?:**

In a very brief moment, and with a great amount of difficulty, Optimus managed to make his next communication to Ratchet a silent one, not particularly wanting Tory to hear it.

:_It is not myself that I am concerned for…_: he grimaced at the exertion that even a simple silent com took to perform, and went back to verbal in the hopes of reserving some of his strength. "Can you access a Ground Bridge to our location?"

A heavy sigh was heard before the actual answer, and either way it was not good news. **:Ground Bridge is still down, Prime. But I have your location now, I can chart you a course and meet you halfway to base; if you're strong enough?:**

"I have suffered some damage, and I am far from full capacity…but the sooner we return the better. I will meet with you."

**:Alright, Optimus…And for the love of Primus, stay **_**safe**_** this time.:**

"Of course, old friend." He agreed exhaustedly, "Prime out."

Disconnecting the link, he almost immediately received a map screen with a pre-set path for him to follow, also displaying the route that Ratchet would take and the expected destination where they would meet. Somewhat relieved by his medic's efficiency, he exhaled heavily through the vents in his chest.

"Who…was that…?" Tory croaked quietly from his chest, her voice raspy and dry; more than likely from all the screaming she seemed to have done within the last day or so. Optimus turned his optics down to her and gave her a pained looked.

"My Chief Medical Officer…" he explained, "He managed to access the barest of communications with me, and has given us a route to take. He will meet us halfway back to base."

"B…base…?" she rasped, "Whoa, hold on! I don't want to end up fucking _probed_ like this again! No offence but…I was kind of hoping that I…" she stopped to cough a little, her expression screwing up in discomfort at the tickle in her throat, "…that I could sort of just…get out of here. Go our…separate ways, you know?"

He shook his head slowly, shuffling a little to try and sit up against the rocky wall to see her face better. "Ratchet is no danger to you. I will never let harm like that come to you like that ever again. However I am afraid I can't allow you to simply walk away from…what has happened here. Tory, what has happened…" he sighed heavily at the mention of what had happened between them, not quite wanting to really bring it up again, "For your own safety…I want to be sure that my Spark…has not harmed you…"

She scrunched up her face and shakily hauled herself onto her hands and knees on top of his chest, examining her body in the light of his optics. "Well…from what I can see…apart from some…uh…_rope burn_, it doesn't…doesn't look too serious."

His vision zeroed in on what she was referring to, suddenly appalled to see the red, almost whip like burns that covered her body. They twined up over her legs and arms, snaked across her stomach and branded over her chest; all like some sort of masochistic, macabre body art. His chest stung with the realization that _he_ had harmed this human… One of the beings that he had sworn to protect and defend and here she was a victim of none other than himself; the feeling in the pit of his tanks felt like some virus trying to chew him up from the inside out.

"I…I am so sorry for what I have done to you..." he murmured shamefully. It felt strange to harbour so much doubt within himself, he was a _Prime_…was this the kind of fall a Prime allowed themselves?

"Hey," she rasped gently, reaching up to hold on to the edge of one of the plates on his frame, "this wasn't your fault. You…you didn't choose this either…You and I –" she broke into another cough and growled in frustration, "Fuck…I really need some water…"

Upon hearing her request, Optimus was struck with an idea. It would not go very far, nor would it be strong, but he could send a vibration pulse and find a matching chemical source to H2O. Raising a hand to near where she was rested, he cradled her with the other hand to support her as he pressed a finger to the underside of his chest, activating the pulse. A very brief wave of transparent blue rolled through the dark caverns and out of sight. Tory looked up at him in surprise.

"What…was that?" she asked warily, obviously still nervous with regards anything that his body did; which was understandable given what it had already put her through many times over.

"A guarded pulse." He said gently, his hand tucking snugly around her to comfort her in what small way he could, "But only a very weak one; good for no more than a vague scan. Unfortunately I do not have the power for anything more complex, but I have received a chemical compatibility response from it, and there is a small spring not far from what seems to be the exit to the cave."

Her eyes lit up as she looked to the direction the pulse had disappeared and gestured to it.  
>"Can you…?"<p>

He nodded, knowing that she was in fact asking to be carried to it; no doubt her whole body ached as his own did. It was just another reminder of how much he had _harmed_ this organic being. This unknowing, completely _innocent_ organic being; who had been dragged into an Autobot/Decepticon dispute through no fault of her own.

He truly should have expelled her from his cab when he'd had the chance…

As he took a step forward, there was a shattering crunch beneath his massive feet, and as he lifted it to view the problem, he heard her groan.

"Shit…my glasses…" she moaned, "They must have fallen off when we…when…" she looked up at him with a wary glance, "Well…they uh…must have fallen off."

That heavy ache settled into his chest again, moving in the direction of the spring; somewhat eager to find the exit as well. But there was no escaping the horrible, heavy feeling that was there between them; what had happened was clearly on both of their minds. They were practically strangers, no bonds of friendship or loyalty existed between them; and to have something as shattering as this be the event to cause them to meet…it was a cruel, cruel game that fate had chosen to play on them.

"How is your vision…?" he asked curiously, desperate for a subject that did not resolve around the fact that they'd _had_ each other in the most intimate and personal of ways. "…Without your optical aids?"

She squinted sharply, trying to make something out in the darkness, but eventually she shrugged; trying just as much as he was to act casual. Neither of them wanted to discuss the true issue at hand. "Can't tell right now, to be honest…" she said huskily, "It's too dark…"

As they finally reached the small spring, he lowered himself down onto one knee to gently let her down to the ground. His expression twisted into a grimace of pain, and Tory could see it from the light of his eyes.

"Are you…okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned. She did not blame him for what had happened, not one bit. She'd had experience with this type of thing; and she already knew and accepted that Optimus was no violator.

She saw an expression of disguised agony crossed his face; clearly he was trying to downplay it, but whatever was hurting him was causing some serious discomfort. "It is not anything important." He said gently.

But Tory saw straight through bullshit like that.

"Optimus…tell me. What's _wrong_?"

He glanced down at his chest, and her eyes followed the glow of his. That was when she noticed the dents in the centre seam of his chest plates; the mangled dents that looked like massive finger marks. "During…_interface_ for my kind…the panels of the Spark chamber lock in the position they are in when the act begins…To ensure either protection of the Spark, or access to it. You were trapped inside, and I…had to get you out."

Understanding crossed her face as she realized what it was he would have been forced to do. "You mean…you had to _force_ them open…?" she rasped worriedly, trying to ignore the chill from being completely naked. She was grateful that he didn't appear to notice her nudity, or was at least pretending not to. Either way she was thankful for the tact, "Did it hurt?"

"I suppose the human equivalent would be…opening one's ribcage." He said slowly, looking down at the tiny pool of water from the spring. He heard Tory gasp and he looked at her curiously, realizing that her arms were wrapped around her own ribs with a cringing expression.

"Oh God…that would be horrible…I'm so _sorry_…"

"This is not your fault, Tory. You are here because of my own lapses in judgement. If I had just forced you out of my cabin from the beginning then none of this would have happened. You would not have been a victim...and I would not have been…your _rapist_-"

"-Stop it." She barked harshly. "You're not–" with a frustrated growl, she was forced to cough harshly from the tickle in her throat, and bent her shoulders to scoop some of the water from the spring. It was metallic to the taste, and slightly stagnant from being underground; but it was cold and it was clean, and that was all that mattered. She took several handfuls of the water, relieved to feel it easing the harsh tickle in her throat; making it feel less like the sandpaper that it had when she'd first woken up. Finally turning back to him, she narrowed her eyes and continued her lecture, glad that at last she could talk without it hurting.

"You're not a rapist, Optimus; I can tell you that right now." She said harshly, "Rapists _choose_ to hurt people, they take pleasure for themselves at whatever expense they can; sometimes even physically harming someone just to get themselves off. You didn't _choose_ this; and neither did I! So if you're going to fucking blame someone, blame that dick-faced bastard Star-Struck guy!"

"…Starscream?"

"Yeah, _that_ asshole." She then scoffed and clenched her hand into a fist, "I should've tried to rip that fucking metal dick right off him."

"Metal…I'm sorry, metal _what_?"

She looked up as him and shrugged, trying to suppress the urge to sit on the ground and curl into a ball to shield her nakedness. She didn't want rocks digging into her ass and legs. "You know; that big metal dick he had out. That thing he was messing with when he was…_torturing_ you." She had been about to use the word 'teasing' but that would imply a sense of playfulness; and what Optimus had suffered was hardly anything 'playful' in any way. Finally he understood what she was talking about, though, and he gave the barest hint of a smirk.

"It was what we call a _spike_. A mech's interfacing equipment; and I'm afraid that although you wish to 'rip it off' so to speak, you will be unable to do so."

"What? Why not?" she asked, genuinely wanting a reason not to at least _think_ about doing it. Fucker deserved it, after all.

"…Because I already did so."

It took a few seconds for the meaning of his words to hit her, but when they did she near doubled over with genuine, amused laughter. "Holy shit, man! You're a robot after my own heart! That's fucking brilliant."

His concerns and stresses relieved a little bit upon hearing the human's amusement, her laughter proving to both of them that Starscream's crime would not destroy them; not matter how much it bent them they would not break to it. But her earlier scolding played on his mind, a curiosity niggling in the back of his processors; and he had to clarify it for his own understanding.

"How is it that you know so much of…the subject of rape…?" he asked cautiously, hoping that he was not overstepping a boundary of some kind. However to his surprise, she looked up at him with an earnest and serious expression; not appearing at all _offended_ by it. Wary perhaps, and uncomfortable definitely…but not offended.

"Well…" she shifted, suddenly much more aware of her nudity given the subject they were branching out into. The only thing 'covering' her body was the set of dog-tags around her neck with the sentimental wedding rings, "I've dealt with this kind of stuff before…_personally_."

"You…you have…?" he appeared to be appalled at the thought, and he felt his chest swell with anger at the idea of anyone having hurt her this way before. It was wrong and nobody, human _or_ Cybertronian, deserved such treatment.

She nodded in response and continued, seeming very matter-of-fact in her delivery of the subject. "Yeah. My stepfather did it to me. When my dad was killed on tour, Mom kind of lost it…she just couldn't handle it; it wasn't her fault. It really wasn't, Dad was her other half, she just fell apart knowing that he was gone. And then _he_ came along, and just took advantage of her. Wined her, dined her, treated her really nice and got into her good books. Asked her to marry him and then everything started going to shit. Never got in trouble because he was a cop. I was only a teenager when he first started abusing me; and I dunno but I think…because I was so messed up over Dad being gone, he managed to try and convince me that the rapes were _my_ fault. But now, I know they weren't. Trust me, Optimus; I've had years of therapy to deal with this bullshit, and although it never stops hurting; you need to remember who deserves the blame. Starscream did this to us; you're as much a victim to this as I was."

He shook his head sadly, internally devastated that she could possibly have such wisdom. "You seem so young…far too young to have suffered horrors like this. What is your age, Tory?"

As though something just occurred to her, she gave a sarcastic smile and shook her head with a chuckle. "Well actually, ironically enough…" she snorted and rubbed her temple absently, "…it was my birthday the day we got abducted…"

"It was?"

"Yeah. I'm 21 years old now, I guess. Some birthday, huh?"

He did not miss the way her eyes darkened a little as they downcast to the floor, but for the sake of her pride, he chose not to mention anything. From the little he knew of her so far, he had seen determination, headstrong courage and a genuine fire in her heart. No doubt she would want some peace to reflect on the events that had happened between them. He noticed her frame tremble a little, and he found himself pitying the poor girl's state of undress.

He had been very determined not to look anywhere _inappropriate_, not that he wasn't sincerely and innocently fascinated by the slender, pale frame. Cybertronian bodies were sharpness and angles, paired with boxy shapes and heavy armours; whereas humans were all gentle curves and supple textured skins, with no natural protection from damage to speak of whatsoever.

"You are cold." He said gently, looking down at her shivering frame as she looked up at him with a sarcastic smile.

"You think?" she snarked quietly, a tone of cheek evident in her voice, "Considering I'm sort of _naked_ big guy…it kind of comes with the territory."

He nodded, deciding not to buy in to her overly teasing attitude; it was clearly a distraction for herself to deal with the trauma that was likely to hit them like a barrel force later on. But for now…they were doing what they could to cope.

"I do not have any blankets…" he said almost apologetically, "…but I believe I can get the heater vents in my truck form to work, even if only a small amount…"

She gave him a somewhat gracious, evidently _grateful_ smile; and she nodded as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself. "That would be nice…I'd appreciate that."

With a single nod, he allowed his body to fold in on itself and transform; although admittedly it was deathly painful to feel his chest plating slide into the new position. Once he was in his alt mode, which took a while longer than it would have normally given his currently tender state, he popped open the driver's side down and waited for her to climb in. She did so slowly, given her own sore and pained state, but once she did; Tory glanced around the cabin briefly and was overjoyed at what she spotted in the sleeper compartment.

"Shit! My jacket! And my _boots_! Finally, some goddamn good luck." Reaching over tenderly, she picked up the thick, hooded khaki zip-up jacket and her combat boots and pulled the jacket around her; slipping it on happily. It was all still a little damp, and rather chilling to wear, so instead she draped them over the passenger seat for them to heat out a little; hoping the warm air would dry them out faster.

"Well, the clothes won't cover…uh…_everything_, but at least it better than being stark naked in a truck that can talk." She heard him murmur in agreement before the vehicle slowly and grindingly went into gear; the whole truck looked like an absolutely dilapidated wreck, but at least they were both alive and safe now…even if they did have a long road ahead for any form of recovery.

"Let's get you somewhere warm, comfortable and safe." Optimus said gently as they headed for where he knew the exit to be. To his relief, Tory was smiling a little at the statement, a hand rested comfortably on the steering wheel.

"I think that's the best thing I've heard all day…"


	5. Shattered Memorial

**Yeah, yeah I know; loooong wait for this chapter.**

**But in all fairness, you guys were warned at the beginning that updates were slow for this story ;D**

**Anyhow, this chapter is mostly a little bit of a filler, and a little bit of an emotional reaction for Tory.**

**Also; she finally gets some clothes…poor thing hahaha. **

**For the record, the reason Tory has not yet mentioned anything in this chapter about her glasses and needing them, is because for some strange reason she can see (dun dun duunnn!) but because she can see, she automatically assumes that she's wearing her glasses.**

**I do something similar with mine when I don't have them on, if I go to push my glasses up my nose and forget I'm not wearing them hahaha **

**There will be a reason behind this, but that won't really be elaborated on until later. For now, just enjoy :)**

Tory was slouched in the driver's seat of Prime's cabin rather tensely, trying to be comfortable about the idea that she was sitting almost bare-ass naked on the upholstery of a giant alien robot; one with whom she had been forced to share one of the most…_intimate_ of experiences with. It was still very dark, and judging by the lack of traffic on their current route, she assumed it was anywhere between midnight, and the barely wee hours of the morning.

Her eyelids were heavy and exhausted, but she could not sleep; she was incredibly uncomfortable, and as the truck rolled over a pothole in the road, she decided that she _needed_ to break her silence and get him to stop.

"Hey, uh…Optimus…?"

The radio crackled to life, sounding like there was a little bit static on the transmission, "Yes?"

"Can we pull over…?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern rising up in the back of his voice. Tory immediately felt guilty of the idea that she was worrying him.

"No, nothing's…_wrong_…I just…I have to…" she cringed in embarrassment, "…use the bathroom."

There was a long pause, whether he was trying to gather information on the term or not, she was unsure; but after a few minutes he finally responded to her. "But we are not near any public restroom facilities…" he mused.

She shrugged, "Well, sorry to break it to you big guy, but I have to pee. Just…I don't know, pull over and I'll go behind a damn bush; there's plenty of them. Besides, it's dark; you just have to promise not to peek."

Tory gave a slight smile, trying to make light of the situation, however as they pulled over and she reached for the door, she felt the seatbelt tighten around her briefly, forcing her back into the seat gently as the radio crackled again.

"I will never take advantage of you like that again." He rumbled deeply, obviously she had hit a nerve with her playful remark.

Reactively, Tory put a hand on the steering wheel and shook her head seriously, "You didn't take advantage in the _first_ place. Now come on, let me out; I have to pee."

A heavy hiss escaped the vents as she felt the seatbelt untangle itself from across her chest, and she found her mind flashing back to the moment that they'd been suspended in mid-air, with her sliding out the open door of the truck. It felt like so long ago…but it had only been…two days maybe? Three at the most…

"That was you…wasn't it…?" she asked gently, with her fingers on the door handle, "When I was falling…the seatbelt around my ankle…_you_ did that."

"…Yes."

She smiled, pressing a hand to the doorframe as she opened it, "Thanks…I owe you for that one."

Before he could he could make any form of response, she slid slowly down from the seat onto the side step and down to the ground. As soon as she had shut the door and let go of the metal framing, she felt her knees begin to tremble; and they buckled beneath her. She slammed heavily against the side of the truck with a gasping cry, holding herself upright against Prime's vehicular frame.

"_Tory_!" he cried in alarm, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Yeah…" she said softly, reassuringly as she slowly began to shift her weight, tentatively pushing herself onto her own two feet; one hand bracing the red metal of the Peterbilt, "I'm fine…I guess my body just…needs some time to recover, you know…?"

"Tory…I am so sorry…it's _my_ fault that your body is….this way…"

"Damn it, Optimus! We've been through this already; it's _not_ your fault!"

"Then _why_ does it feel like it is…?" he sounded downtrodden, with an unbelievable sense of doubt in his voice, and it _angered_ Tory; because this alien being seemed like the very epitome of everything that was good and honest with her world…and he wasn't even _from_ her world…

"Because that's exactly what that dickless metal shithead _wants_ you to feel! _He's_ the rapist, not you; rapists enjoy hurting others. This is a way for him to try and control you; and you need to remember that you're as much a victim in this as I am."

"Your words make sense, Tory…but…I…"

"It's going to take a while for you to see it, Prime…it took me a long time too, after the first time it happened…" she looked at the truck and patted the side of the vehicle with her palm solidly, "Just remember that none of this was your fault."

He gave a deep, heavy sigh before responding. "But Tory…My Spark – ?"

" – Hey! What did I just say? No blaming yourself, so just _shut up_." She snapped, her fingers trailing the paint in a reassuring gesture, letting him know that she was not being harsh to be cruel. She was trying to stop him from baring himself with an unnecessary burden. "Now just stay here; and make sure nobody's coming."

He said nothing else, clearly accepting that the conversation was done; and Tory made her way a little ways into the shrubs before finding a thistle shrub that was large than the rest; it would do. Digging her hands into her pockets of her jacket to lift it as she crouched behind the plant, she found her fingers curling around a tissue-paper substance. Pulling her hand out, she found a clump of slightly damn serviettes from the KFC she'd eaten at before taking off down the highway to Jasper; the highway she and Prime had crossed fates on.

_Greasy, dirty junk food restaurant, I could fucking __kiss__ you! Talk about stroke of GOD DAMN luck!_

Having found some sort of make-shift bathroom toiletry paper, she completed the task of 'bathroom' as quickly as she could, not liking the goose bumps that were riddling up her legs or the breeze she could feel on her stomach muscles in the night air. Tightening her jacket around her, she made her way shakily back to where Prime was parked, hissing out a profane curse as she stood on a sharp rock.

"Mother _fucker_!" she snarled, bracing a hand against the side of the red truck and lifting her leg to see a small cut on the ball of her foot. "Shit, that hurt!"

"Tory," came Optimus' voice from the very truck itself, "you said that you had footwear inside the cabin. Perhaps now would be wise for you to wear-"

"-Hey, in case you hadn't noticed, big guy; I'm sort of _naked_ from the waist down…not much point of shoes if my baby-makers are bare, if you get what I'm saying."

"You have a suggestion?"

She placed a hand on her chin for a moment, her bottom lip gnawing between her teeth as she thought before answering. She had an idea; but she needed their location first. "Where are we exactly?"

"My navigation system is grainy…but from what I can gather, we are currently in a north-east region of Washington State. The closet town on my radar is one with the name Leavenworth."

The door to the truck popped open in a silent gesture for the slightly chilled human to climb back in, which she did; clambering into the warmer cabin and sighing heavily, her head dropping to rest on the back of the seat. "Fuck, I thought I left this place behind. Feels weird coming back…"

"You have been in this area before?" he asked genuinely, hearing the rather snipped tone with which she spoke about the town; however she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just one of the last stop off towns I was in before leaving Jasper. Hey, speaking of which…what route are you planning to take getting there?"

Digging into the files that Ratchet had sent him, Optimus brought up the data map onto the screen in the cabin; the picture slightly jumpy and grainy, but readable. Tory inspected it with her lips pursed in thought, her eyes scanning the familiar scenery with scrutiny.

"Okay, so…looks like we're just about on Highway 2 right now. Wait…if we follow…Oh! I have an idea; there's a Thousand Trails franchise about eight miles along the road." Tory's finger followed the path on the map, tapping the screen to where the little point of landmark that she was implying.

"What… _is_ 'Thousand Trails'?" came the Prime's voice from the stereo system as he restarted the engine and turned the heaters up as best he could, still recovering from the damage that Starscream had inflicted upon him. Parts of his metal form still ached horridly from where he had been forced to pry open his own chest to save the human from his own Spark.

"…You're a massive high-tech robotic alien, dude. You can't…I dunno…_Google it_ or something?" she laughed, tapping the dash with her fingernail. It was only then that she realized how _grubby_ her fingers were, and how much she needed clothing and a shower. This state of uncleanliness and undress was making her feel a horrible discomfort. She just wanted clean clothes, a safe place to sleep and a toothbrush.

Was it really so much to ask?

"Many of my communication links were jarred by the Decepticon's interrogative…_welcome_ whilst you were unconscious; that includes my access to your planet's wireless internet devices." He sounded somewhat bothered by this, and she supposed it was like being blinded in a way.

"Oh…sorry…" she said sheepishly, tucking her knees to her chest and tapping the screen where the landmark was, feeling Optimus pull back onto the road and keep driving, "Well, Thousand Trails is basically a camping facility; they're all over the United States…it's what we call a franchise. Anyway, I used them a lot when I was on the move; they have camper parks for families, and free use shower facilities for people just stopping off during travel. Usually have some form of Laundromat too – that's somewhere humans can clean their clothes. If we can make a stop off there, I can check to see if they have any lost property clothing I can take."

"…Is that not stealing?"

Tory snorted, and Optimus did not miss the genuine amusement in the gesture; it felt good to know that she was still able to hold small joys after what had happened between them…she truly did not blame him…

"You kidding? It's all discarded, nobody ever comes back for it; it's guaranteed to all be fucking ugly shit anyway." She found herself smiling at the thought, knowing that she was probably going to be dressed in some of the ugliest clothes she'd ever see in her life. But then again, beggars could not be choosers.

Optimus shifted the gears of the truck with a crunching, grinding sound; trying to mask the pained growl that rumbled through his chassis interior. Tory noticed the suppression, especially when he obviously tried to cover it up with a question. "You are certain that I will not stand out in this site? You said it was for human families to congregate at…"

She shook her head and gently patted the dashboard with a ginger expression, "Truckers use them all the time; even if anyone _was_ awake, they wouldn't even take a second glance at you. Besides…from what I can guess I think you need a little rest, big guy."

A heavy sigh sounded from the speakers, but she noticed that he did not actually deny his need for rest; the plates that had been ripped on his chest had to be hurting something terrible, she imagined what tearing open her ribcage would feel like. She couldn't even bare to _think_ it.

"This will put us behind…you do realize that Ratchet will not be pleased?"

Awkwardly she scratched the back of her neck, watching the road fly past them in the dark; only one of Prime's headlights lighting up the bitumen ahead of them. "Yeah well…then he's probably not going to like what else I have to say about his choice of route…"

"..Why?"

She looked at the screen that still had the grainy view of the map lighting it up, trailing her fingers over the path that the alien robot's medic had lain out for them. "Because the way your doctor told you to go…it will take us through too many busy places, and Weight Stations that check over every rig on the highway; making sure they're road-safe and functional. Heaps of them on the main highway, you know? Here, we s_hould_ be going _this_ way…"

Playing around with the screen, she readjusted to course beacon, altering the path to a more deserted highway, the old one that had been forgotten in the wake of the new one. Obviously Optimus could either see it, or had a copy somewhere in his 'brain' if that's what they called them, because he gave a rumble, clearly weighing up the options.

"That will take several hours longer, we cannot afford delays…"

"I know…but trust me, those Weight Stations and the busy towns will add _more_ hours than if we go this way; no offence intended, but you're not exactly…_subtle_."

"I can contact Ratchet and ask him to acquire a pass from our military liaison; it will allow us to bypass the Stations." The pass that he was referring to was one that Fowler had acquired for him a few times before when travelling; it was designed for military vehicles carrying bio-hazard wastes or armed military personnel for whatever reason. He did not like exercising such 'privileges, but on those few occasions speed had been paramount and quick travel was required. "Ratchet will not allow–"

"-Listen, Optimus; I get that you can access a military pass, but that won't stop us from having to go through the busy towns. The cops _will_ pull you over; a lot of them are corrupt in those areas…trust me…_I'd know_." The rig noticed the way her eyes darkened at the words, her brow furrowing into a creased scowl as she watched the screen; looking as though it had offended her in some personal way.

"…Tory…" he rumbled warningly, "…Are you alright?"

She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Memories." She said simply, refusing to elaborate, "Anyway, just tell your doctor to meet us along this route instead. Trust me when I say it's better."

He gave a perturbed 'hmm' as he mulled over her words, not liking the wall that he could feel her putting up. True, they were still strangers to one another and by all aspects, he had no right to her privy information; but he could not help but feel the want to aid her. She was human, so young and undeserving of the horrors that had been forced upon her; some of which had been caused by her very brief connection to _him_…by simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Silently, he sent the map route to Ratchet, along with an urgent request to get him to have Fowler call ahead to make arrangements at the 'Thousand Trails' that Tory had mentioned; after all he had no doubt that the human did not possess any money or valuables. She had lost everything in the abduction, having seen it topple from his cabin to the earth below. It was only moments later that he received a very…_irritated_ communication back from his medic, who was evidently still bothered by the lack of information that Prime had provided him about his travel companion. But Optimus would not elaborate, the medic would see soon enough; besides, Tory did not deserve to be spoken about like a victim…the term seemed unfitting of her. From what he had gathered of her in their short time together, he could easily tell that she did not like to be weak; the fact that she seemed to have spent so long taking care of herself was evidence enough of that.

Just as the camping grounds came in to view, Prime received a communication from Fowler, notifying him that the signal for them to gain access to the grounds was simply to mention Agent Fowler's phone call to the office. Obviously he'd called ahead an made arrangements, and Optimus found himself much appreciating the human liaison; even if sometimes he was a tad overbearing in his nature.

As they pulled up to the lodge's entrance, it was something like a toll booth with a human sitting in the office by the window. He rolled up and lowered the window only a fraction, not allowing the human in the booth to see Tory's face; the girl clearly did not want to be in this area in the first place, and he would not jeopardize her safety. Instead, he allowed his voice to rise up from the speakers so that the man in the office booth could hear him.

"I am the representative of Agent Fowler; I believe that he has made arrangements in your lodging facility."

The man, obviously either too tired or bored to really give much thought to how _rude_ it was to address someone through a wound up truck window, reached over on his desk with a nod and picked up one of the chip cards. "Yeah, he did; you military folk are real pushy too…Here, this'll give you access to the electrical supplies and this is the key for the toiletries cupboard in the shower facilities. Just do us a favour and park the truck up back, okay? This is the family camper side; there's a free space for a truck this size down near the back of the property, should be free for use. Here."

He held the card and the key out the booth window, and Tory took the cue to reach out through the gap in the window to retrieve them. The assistant's eyes widened a little at the sight of a slender, clearly _feminine_ hand reaching out to take the offered items, he had _clearly_ heard a male voice…shaking his head he sighed, deciding that perhaps he needed to have a nap on duty; it was too late for his brain to be working properly.

"Thank you." Optimus said simply, before the boom-gate was lifted and he headed forward into the grounds without another thought to the human at the booth. His concern was for Tory, getting her clothed and safe; he owed her that at the very least. Following the path to the more deserted area of the campsites, he parked outside what was clearly the bathing facility, right out the front of the entrance to the 'Laundromat' that the human had described to him earlier. There were large machines that humans obviously used to wash and dry their coverings all easily visible through the glass sliding doors, the showers were built on the opposite side of the small block, much more private than the clothing facility.

Optimus felt Tory stretch her aching limbs in the cabin before sighing heavily, resting her hand on the dashboard.

"Okay, so here's the plan…" she said slowly, squinting in to the well-lit laundry room to locate what she needed to; the lost property basket in the corner of the room, "I'm going to run in and go through the lost and found box to get some clothes…_anything_ that might fit me; then I'm going to use the showers on the other side of–"

"-I do not think that last option is a good idea, Tory." Optimus said sternly, "Ratchet will need to make sure that nothing-"

"-Fucking _hell_, Prime! If you start bullshitting me about needing to 'examine' me I will stuff a whole fucking potato up your tailpipe, got it? I'm dirty, I'm half-naked, and I'm fucking _sore_! We _know_ what happened, and I know that doctor of yours is going to check out that everything is okay and intact…but I need a _shower_, dude! I feel like I have fur growing on my teeth for God sake; I promise not to damage anything that your doc-bot might need, okay?"

He was silent for a few moments, genuinely taken aback by her insistent rant; obviously she had been hiding more discomfort than she had been letting on…they both had.

"Very well…" he sighed finally, "But you must hurry."

"Deal." Looking around, she opened the door to the truck and took a deep breath, "If anyone shows up, your horn is the signal. I'll have to hide before anyone can see me."  
>"Understood."<p>

Jumping down, the little human dashed into the laundry area, making a beeline for the basket in the corner and beginning to rummage through it with evident haste. Optimus could see her, and while keeping close watch on their surroundings, he was finally able to take in her appearance under the lights.

Her skin was pale, somewhat sallow under the fluorescence of the room's halogen lighting and her ash blonde hair was tangled, messy; clearly a little matted at the ends from the downpour that she had been caught in. Her legs were slender, and a little on the malnourished side, her hip bones sticking out a little from beneath the hem of the bulky khaki jacket she wore. The lighting also made visible the marks on her body; stark angry inflammations of red streaking across her white skin like some form rope-burn or whip marks. He felt his guilt rise in his tanks as he noticed them, coupled with the long gash along the top of her thigh where Starscream had torn apart her undergarments.

Inside the laundry, Tory was cringing at some of the things she was finding in the lost property. So far there was a pair of jeans that looked like they would be too big for her; seeing as they were obviously men's pants. The bottoms were frayed to the extreme and the knees had holes in them all the way to the seams. A fabric sleep bra was in there as well, a rather dim grey colour that had probably once been white; and she'd been lucky enough to find a pair of underwear as well…although the threadbare, pale blue panties had most definitely seen better days and would probably give her an incredibly annoying wedgie. But she had no luxury of being choosy here…

The shirt was the last thing she was able to find, being a very tatty scrap of fabric that had obviously once been a child's shirt. It was lavender purple with a pink, cartoon unicorn on the front, flying over the top of a rainbow. Tory groaned at the selection, but it was either the unicorn shirt, or a low cut red singlet with an exposed back; and that was _not_ the sort of attention she wanted to draw to herself, even with a massive in-hiding alien robot watching her back.

Collecting the items, she exited the glass sliding door and looked up at the truck sitting there in front of her, "I'll be back in a minute, the showers are on the other side."

He made no response to her, but instead followed slowly as he circled to the other side of the building to guard the door as she entered the bathrooms. The cubicles were all private, with metal doors that could be locked from the inside; in which they had a small bench with space for dressing. There was a steel cupboard to one side of each cubicle, which Tory was able to use her key in to get access to soaps, shampoos and there was even an almost empty tube of travel-sized _toothpaste_! She groaned in relief at the sight. There were no toothbrushes, but using her finger made a decent enough substitute; and she began to furiously scrub her teeth in the mirror over the sink, glad to finally be able to clean her teeth. But the girl had to hiss in protest as the toothpaste touched her tongue, the muscle in her mouth feeling like she had drank boiling water.

Memory flashed across her eyes of being trapped inside Prime's chest, the Spark's electrical tendrils forcing its way into her mouth; demanding to be gratified by her body. She froze as the familiar burn seemed to crawl up her throat and make her skin break out into terrified goose bumps from the memory. With an angry hiss, she ignored it and finished brushing her teeth, spitting out the toothpaste in disgust at the memory. It wasn't Optimus that she was angry with…it was not his fault. She blamed Starscream, and his dark capability to exploit the Prime in ways that he could not help.

With a heavy sigh, she placed the clothing on the sink counter, turning the shower water on as high and as hot as she would be able to stand it. She stepped under the water and gave a groan at the wonderful sensation it provided; the feeling of warmth, cleanliness and purification. It was as though the water and soap would wash away all the memories and experiences, but as the water ran grey from the dirt that coated her body, and she began to wash the filth from her hair, she found herself distracted by the marks upon her skin.

The whip-like marks on her would heal, and they did little more than sting like a carpet burn under the hot, sanitizing water, but it was the memories and feelings behind them that hurt her the most. Viewing the marks and wounds on her body now, made her think back to the old ones…the wounds that had long since healed; and the ones that had not.

While it was true that she had put her guilt and doubt behind her a long time ago with what had happened to her; there was still no amount of therapy that would ever take away the memories…or the _nightmares_. As her fingers traced one of the marks on her arm, she squeezed her eyes shut in the memory of it being _his_ fingers…_his_ marks…

Why did everything in her life always come back to this…? Why did it come back to people using her as nothing more than a sexual object to gratify their own animalistic purposes? All she wanted was to move forward…to be free and loved…to be _safe_!

Was it really asking so much…?

As a painful memory tingled across her skin, Tory gave a sob beneath the water spray and dropped her face into her hands, sinking to the floor of the shower as the water rained over her. Her hair hung about her face in much silkier tendrils, given the detangling conditioner in them, and her now clean nails dug into her scalp as she gripped her skull, crying out in anguish and hurt as the thoughts drowned her.

It all came flooding to the surface in the wake of these new wounds and memories; ones that it felt like she'd had before. How could one person be the target of so much hurt…? Had she done something to _deserve_ it? Was she not strong enough, not fast enough; not brave enough? Her father had been a Marine, and she was on the path to follow him…why did these hurts insist on beating her down; wanting her to stay locked away in the darkest places in her mind and not overcome the things she had faced?

Anger surged through her at the thought.

_No_, she thought to herself, feeling her teeth grit in defiance and her brow furrow into a determined scowl. This was not her fault, nor was it Optimus' fault; he'd had no intentions of hurting her even from the beginning, nor would he…she believed that; well and truly.

With a heavy, chest wracking sob, Tory hung her head and clasped the dog-tags hanging around her throat, clutching them tightly as she bared her teeth in emotional anguish; the water streaming heavily over her battered body.

_No…I can't let you down…I owe it to you both…Mom. Dad._ Her eyes snapped open to the marks on her body; not the ones that Optimus had given her, but the faded, almost non-existent marks that had once mottled her body. They were marks that only she could see, because she'd felt every strike, every bruise, every cigarette burn; every fractured bone and each stinging slice. Her voice slid to a whisper as she closed her eyes, every fibre in her body trembling with the promise that she had made to herself.

"I won't break."

Tears welled in her eyes as the words flooded assurance through her, feeling her heart break at the memory behind them as a wailing sob escape her. She slammed her fist into the floor of the shower and braced her head against the tiled wall beating her fist repeatedly on the ground as she hissed through her teeth, trying to reaffirm the belief to herself.

"A Marine doesn't break, a Marine breaks the enemy, a Marine. Doesn't. _Break_."

Memories flooded her, the ones of her father; the memories of her desire to follow in his footsteps. Her goal of doing as he did; becoming a Marine…she would do it. For him.

Certainty washed over her, and Tory's eye narrowed in personal determination. She was already on her path, following her dream…

This would not break her.

Pulling herself shakily to her feet, Tory finished showering quickly, knowing that Optimus was waiting for her; she had kept him waiting out there long enough.

There were no towels in the bathrooms, they were more than likely somewhere in the laundry building, and Tory cursed herself for not having really thought that far ahead. Instead, she had to dry herself off by standing awkwardly underneath the hand dryer that was on the wall; which despite being uncomfortable and _weird_, it did the job well enough.

When she was cleaned and dried, she put on the mismatched, disgustingly ugly clothing that she'd found for herself. The jeans slung too low on her hips, a thin strip of skin on display between the hem of the pants and the too-short kid's shirt that she wore. It was a little too small, and the shortness of its hem left a slight section of her navel showing, but in a stroke of rather…disgustingly gross luck, she found an old hair elastic on the floor of the bathroom, and she managed to tie a 'tail' into the hem of the jeans; bringing them up to a more appropriate height on her hips. The underwear was thin and not very comfortable, but it would do for now; at least until she could get out of this horribly unusual mess involving weird giant aliens and the sexual appetites of their 'Sparks'…

Locking the cupboard and managing to dry her hair off a little bit underneath the hand dryer on the wall, Tory slowly made her way back to the exit; seeing Prime parked next to the building. In the light of the new moon she was able to observe the sight of the 'truck-bot' who had both harmed her and saved her.

His form was beat, the metal dented, twisted and clawed to the point where it looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a cube-crusher and lost. She saw slash marks across the bonnet, as well as the indentation of fingers on the plating at the front of the truck; clearly where he had ripped open his own chest in a vain attempt to rescue her from _himself_. Tory found the irony of their situation almost poetic in a way; two complete strangers from two completely different walks of life, who unless for the sake of a rainstorm, might never have crossed paths. If she had not been abducted _with_ him, the sick creature he'd called 'Starscream' might not have had any need to be distracted, or toy with her; he'd have simply tortured Optimus and gained the information that he'd needed without delay.

In a way, her presence had saved _Optimus_ just as much as his efforts had saved her.

Did this make them even?

She sighed heavily and shook her head, trying not to think back on her breakdown in the shower; she didn't want to have those memories. She could still hear the sounds of his pain in her ears, the sound of his metal body screeching in violently harsh pain; the sounds of their own pleasures and cries as their bodies were driven by a forced sense of lust for release. Tory felt a full body tremble strike through her as she reached him, pressing her forehead to the side of the bonnet on the truck; his voice echoing through the grill as he felt her touch.

"Tory…? …Are you alright…?"

She gave a sigh against him as she closed her eyes, trying to brace against the memories between them that were unfortunate and circumstantial. She slid her hand to the set of deep grooves on the truck, knowing them to be the marks of his own fingers; the ones that had violently ripped open his own chest plating.

"I'm sorry that it hurts…" she whispered into the dark, her chest aching to cry again but her will keeping the tears in check, "…We don't deserve this…"

A heavy sigh rumbled from him as he comprehended her words, she was trying to ease his pain as well. Two strangers seeking comfort from one another, having been forced into one another's lives.

"No… Indeed we do not."

In the only gesture of support he could offer her in this alternate form, he popped open the door for her to climb in, and as she gripped the side of the truck to pulled herself up into the cabin; feeling a strange sense of familiarity about the vehicle now.

"Let's sleep for an hour or two, okay? …there's a long drive ahead of us."

"You can sleep in the back, I will get you there safely; I promise you, Tory." He reassured her, starting the engine gently, but he was surprised to feel her hands on the steering wheel, halting his turn circle.

"No." she said softly, "I meant sleep, for _both_ of us. Look…I know that you're some kind of…leader to these good-bot things…but Optimus…I _know_ what you went through these last few days, I was _there_ man; I went through it too. Stop trying to be strong when you don't need to."

"But I–"

"-Prime, you need sleep. Just let yourself rest…_please…_?" she implored, tracing her fingers tenderly along the steering wheel and resting her head against it exhaustedly. A defeated, resonant sigh sounded through the speakers as the entire truck seemed to sag, his voice sounding as tired and exhausted as she felt.

"Very well. But you must move to the sleeping cabin, I wish for you to be as comfortable as possible. Please, you need the opportunity to rest and be safe. Just a few hours, then we _must_ continue on to Ratchet."

Nodding in agreement, far too tired to argue his point, Tory clambered into the back and laid down on the bare, cot in the back; laying her head on her arm as a pillow and resting on her side to face the front of the cabin. Her eyes were heavy and her body still ached as a reminder of their trials together, but it was overridden by an innate sense of gratitude, of safety in knowing that he would not allow anything to get to her through him. Feeling sleep pulling at her, she let her eyelids slide closed, and her voice dropped to a whisper as she finally, _finally_ began to drift away.

"Optimus…" she murmured exhaustedly.

"Mm…?" he responded lightly through the speakers, his voice sounded just as weary as her own; clearly sleep would not be long in claiming both of the weary victims.

Tory gave the tiniest hint of a smile, finally feeling the most sense of warm protection that she'd experienced in a very long time.

"Thank you…for everything…"

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**Tory and Optimus have a long path ahead of them to get past this, thanks to Starscream; and it's going to take a lot of healing. But that's all part of the process.**


End file.
